Twist and turn that lead up season one
by loveRnB
Summary: Steve and catherine are married the event that leading up the Hawaii five 0 season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Steven J McGarrett was your every day sixteen year old until one afternoon when the door bell rang. His hold world came crashing down around him with each word that came out of police officers mouth. He will not forget the words that hurt him so much "I am sorry for your lost". No one can ever know that kind of pain unless they gone threw it them self. And until this moment he ever understood what his farther meant when he said "I feel for the officer who had to inform us of notes".

Now at the young age of twenty two he finds himself stand at the front door flow team mate and friend midshipmen Max Smith to give the unwary family the news of their only son critically injured and he is fight for his life in the naval hospital. In his five and half years with the navy he has only lost one of his man in unit before and now possibility was there he knew this call was going be hard.

Then the door opened a young girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen was standing. Her smile left her face as her eyes got big and low sound of "no" left her lips. She was joined by older man in police uniform "Detective Smith, I am Lieutenant McGarrett I service with your son sir. I need come with me sir" he turn to the little girl and said "you father is fighter he make threw this" before the police officer and the Lieutenant left the house in a naval transport to the naval base hospital. On the way Steve told the man "your son was badly wounded when black hawk went down behind enemies lines. We took fire from all side and your son took up his armour started to shoot back covering us as best as he could he give us chance to get out of there alive. Over the course of time his wounds got infected I don't know what happened at the hospital sir Max asked that I bring you there. The Doctors can tell you more about his condition then I sir." The Det told him "you may have give my granddaughter hope sir" Steve look up at him and told him "I know the chancer against Max but something tells me that he make it. I don't really understand it myself why I believe it but I know".

Walking in threw the doors to the medical bay I see the seals in the waiting area. Boomer one of seal hand him a folder and Steve flipped threw it until he found what he was looking for a small smile tugged his lips. He looked up at his team mates as he said "pick him up for treason and wilfully endangering seals." Duke asked "if he resisted?" Steve looked Duke in the eyes and add "you do what take to bring him in alive". Duke smiled "understood sir". Detective looked up at Lieutenant who told his second in command greed light to hurt the treater. Steve told the Detective "he sends us in to ambush cost us black hawk and got your son shoot" like that justified the means. As father it done in my eyes however as office of the law I can't look the law as I see it, it like one going after cop killer in that end it is justified.

And naval officer come in to waiting room and said "Lieutenant there is Detective McGarrett online for you" she had him cell. He took the cell from him and said "thank you midshipman." he looked at the phone for second and said in to it "Dad" he listen to what his father had to say and his eyes closed and asked "do you believe he took it" once again he listen to what his old man had to say then add "if you believe his didn't do it that all I need to hear, Do you believe IA set him up to fall for one there own". He listen to his old man and then add "if that you really believe then what can you do maybe they are looking for undercover" he listen to his father again and then added "if the governor is involved then you going to need hard evidences, yeah ok be careful" he hanged up the phone.

Steve was waiting in the wait room for little over two and half hours. Detective Smith walked out of Max room and up to Lieutenant handed out reached. He shook the Detective hand as he was told "thank you Lieutenant you save my son life, the Doctor say that he fighting to stay live. What you and your team did out there save his life." Just then the seal team came back and with them was the Admiral Rollins.

Steve stood attention and Admiral said "as you were Lieutenant" Steve said "sir" and he noted that Admiral Sport injured hand. Boomer said "you missed a show Smooth Dog" Steve looked at him and asked "what did you do Boomer?" Boomer smiled and said "na Admiral here did all" Admiral said "he said thing about Catherine been great bed"

Steve bit his teeth together he eyes narrowed and Boomer said "had to pull Admiral off him." Steve said "tell me he dead" he voice was toxin. Boomer said "no his alive barely" Steve turn to Admiral and asked "Sir" Admiral said "it done".

Boomer said "Steve before you interrogate him you should know I talked to midshipman Wale he works with Catherine on the Enterprise he had story to tell about our treater, seem he was on the ship well let just say that guy was sporting a cut on the lip that right size for diamond ring that Admiral reopened."

All could see stem come from the Lieutenant ears he was turning red. He hand turn on to a fist his knuckles turn white. He closed his eyes and then reopened them say "Duke and Boomer you're with me." He turn to others on his team he add "three o Intel, I want all it boys" the three men say "you got it sir". The tow remaining members who were sporting broken arms he told "stay here keep us up date on Max" the two replied "yes Sir".

Six seals walked out of the hospital three headed towards base while the other three head towards the holding cells. Three hours later the six of them were tie up loss ends when the call come in. "McGarrett" he answered the call. "That great thank Twist" he looks at the other five seals and said "Max is going to be ok".

Boomer smiled says "you keep your record" Steve looked at his friend and say "we look out for one other we get out alive, it not about keep record" Boomer said "still been the only unit to loss one is nice record to keep". Steve looked up with smile on his face for first time in days he said "let go get Beer on me" six of them left the base together.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve made a call to the navy Admiral Rollins and filling him in on the conversation he had with his father about the governor Jameson. Admiral Rollins who never like the governor putting her head in naval matters at pearl he had told Steve "I look in it". Next Steve want looking for his CO Lieutenant Commander Jo White the two of them were going shoot at the base with Duke and Boomer. It was relaxing day and that night he was going on date with Catherine at King-Kong which was where he had asked her to married him and she had said yes. The tow of them have been together for three and half years and as soon has he had transferred to the seals he want everyone to know that she was off the dating market.

The night Steve picked up Catherine for dinner which was rear thing between them, before they would never make it dinner and even now only time that make it to dinner is when Steve meet her at family home for family dinner that is If their duty don't get in the way again. It was like some one didn't went the them to eat together every time they try to have dinner one or both of them always get call back to base.

The next morning Catherine found she was sleeping on her right side and her back pressed up against Steve cheat. Steve left arm round her wist and her head resting on Steve right upper arm. It was one of this rear accessions where they both have few days off. Steve and the seal want fishing with their girls on haired boat they made a day of it out on the sea. That night they had BBQ beck at the base with Catherine family. It was night of fun and laughter. Steve smiling or laughing was one in blue moon event but rarely someone would find out that about Catherine and these who knew them and seen them together knew that she could make me smile and laugh with just look or one word or a touch.

Second day Steve had special day and night planed for just the two of them. The day started out with breakfast in bed. Then they went to an art show and night they were on yacht for dinner for two. They watched the sun set. Once they got back to they hotel it was heaven for her it was perfect way to end they day. Day three they found them self back on base and unwilling to part from one another and yet they knew that it was part of their life.

Steve was Jumbo wait to make a jump when he let his mind run back over night he had asked Catherine to marry him. Steve and Catherine had just finish their dinner and was have coffee on balcony over seen the ocean Hawaiian Hilton Hotel.

Steve wait for the right moment just as the sun set over the sea leave sky full of colours red, orange and yellow. He pulled her in to his arms and looking in to her eyes he said "I love you Cat, you have become not only part of my life but part of me. Last year in all that mess there was time I wanna to give up just lay in the mud and die. I was ready to die, I close my eyes think this was it and then I heard your voice tell me not give up that I had to get back to you. That what got me threw it all. When I got off that chopper and I spot your face I knew I make it to see other fight. LT. Catherine Rollins Marry me keep me safe for life"

She smiled and Replied "Commander Steven J McGarrett Yes, yes, yes I keep you safe not just for life but for eternity"

Steve was pulling back to reality when his Commanding officer told him he was up next. Jumping was one of his favourite training activities next to swimming and he got to do both on this day.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks that he and his team had jump in to this jungle in Middle East to hunt down an assassin who had been hired by North Korea to take out South Korean leader who as come signed the peace treat with Unit State which ensures them US backing. They need the man alive so they could find where North Korea finances were coming from. Steve had to play this one by ear as he had lost communication with the out side world when they took on fire the radio was shot out. They would have to improvise and get creative with they communication.

Steve and his team set about locating they target when they come across a village at dusk. See a shop that sell phone he and his second in command break in to close shop they found phone that was changed and load for them to sue and so they took it along with other thing they could sue.

It took them almost two hold days to locate their target who they final caught up with in the city of Sinuiju they follow him as he moved around the city meet with people of the underworld. Steve took some photos of the people he was meeting with and took note of how many body-grades these people had with them for future referents.

A few hours ago they come up with exact plan when they hard that they were to be party that the target was to attend. Steve put a call in to his favourite person in Navy Intel LT Rollins give order to get a transport to get him and his team out of North Korea with one hostile to state side. That night they made they move during a party to grab the assassin Tod Miller AKA death. They meet the up with the chopper outside the city of Sinuiju and were on their way to the Enterprise.

Steve jump of the chopper on to the deck of the carrier even before the chopper taught down. Two other Navy Seals Jump down flagging Steve left side and right side. The three Navy Seal were facing the chopper and pointing they rifle at the individual in the chopper they had they fingers on the trigger.

Steve blue eyes were cold has ice and his jaw was locked together which told the sailors that the Seal was mad as hell. Anyone who had worked with Steve knew about his short flews and his impatience as well as his determination or the length he would go to complete a mission. Everyone who had worked a mission with him they knew that Steve would take a bullet if it means that they would get to go home to their families.

Once the Chopper leaded the two Navy Seal that were still on board the Chopper pushed a man in his late 30s out of Chopper. He hands were zip tied behind his back he was dressed in Italian suit.

The captain Richmond did not take a chance when he was hold the pilot said that they were coming in hot with hostile captain Richmond had security at the helipad armed men where in place to a back the seal up if the need should raise. By the looked of Seals the sailors on boarded can tell that this hostile was in for one hell of time during interrogation. LT McGarrett had a reputation when it comes to interrogating hostiles.

Once the unfriendly was score Steve prepared for the interrogation. He eyes fell on fellow Seal in the room wait for him and Sam Turner to see what they had planed for the unfriendly. Steve eyes meet with Sam's small smile passed between the two. Sam was the one who was cool as cucumber under pressor like Steve however unlike Steve Sam had a lot of patience.

"I give you half and hour to get him to talk after that he mine" Steve told Sam to which Sam said "that sound like fair deal to me" and Steve leaned against the wall as he watched Sam go to work.

Sam turns to the Mr Miller and said "your better of talk to me" Mr Miller smirk and rolled his eyes. He has see this bad cop good cop played two many time while he had imitated a police officer when he target had been cop few years ago. "He idea of interrogating is to threw the suspect in to Shark infest water or hang the suspect by his legs from the roof of tall structure really man the last suspect lost his left leg to a great-white three feet long Shark so do yourself a favour save yourself a lot grief" Sam said to Mr Miller.

"You really think I believe you, you think I am stupid, I know my rights I want a lawyer" he said to Sam.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be use against you in court you have right to have fair trial that is if you have one see under the terrorist law act we have right to detain you without a trial and you no rights to lawyer" Sam told him

"We have immunity and means there for your own health and well been you should talk to me because I know LT just put in request for a boat with equipment for shark hunting" Sam said

The suspect looks up at Sam from his sit and while laughing he said "I not scared of you".

Sam smiled at the suspect then he turns and looked at Steve "yeah man I give him fair chance to come clean, his is all yours LT" with that Sam made his way to the door.

"Hold it Hammer" Steve said stoping Sam at the door.

"I got the equipment but and the boat is wait for us shark bay we will be taken the chopper out there" Steve said with smile his eyes were dancing for a outsider it look like that Steve got a kick out of torturing the suspect but to these who knew him they knew it was scare attic to get the suspect to talk and it worked every time.

He held up bungee cord and with devil like smile he said "help me get his sorry ass in to this"

Sam asked "what are playing at LT"

Steve told him "I got equipment to hunt down the man eater but I need bait and Mr Miller going to be bait, if he not going come forth with the information then he going to be helpful in our hunt by been Shark food"

Sam ask "what the bungee for if his going to be shark food"

Steve said "with the equipment and the hunting crew we don't have room for him on the chopper so we are going to tie him to one of skid to secure him and I hover him about two to three meters above the water after dunking him few time and that should get the man eater to jump which will get us a clean shot the shark before he get to Shark bay"

Sam said raised eye-brow at him.

Steve said "Shark bay is where our target is last know location and that way we start our hunt"

Sam said "are you crazy Shark bay is will know area for man eaters, a fish-man was attacked there just three days ago and they still have not found the Great-white yet"

Steve replied "I know there is a reward for the shark it $25,000 the shelter for homeless kids need a new paly equipment back home $25,000 would been good start"

Sam said "why did you just say so, I sure that Mr Miller is willing to help the kids by been bait after all three of the kids end up there due to his handy work"

Steve and Sam managed to get the struggling man in to bungee and then they dragged a screaming Mr Miller out to where the chopper was locate the two of them secured the bungee on the left side skid of the chopper.

"You can't do this, someone help me they both nuts" he yells at them

Steve said in low dangers voice "Shut up, you had your chance to talk"

Two other sailors came on broad the chopper one of them a female. She was 5'6 tall slender with milky skin and dark long hair which was up in bun. She was sporting an engagement ring on he left hand which she wears with pride.

Mr Miller try to plead to her "help me, he is crazy, I don't want die I have two children who will take care of them if I not around"

The female sailor was not moved at all in fact she said told him "just tell them what they want to know it's the only way you are get off this chopper alive"

Mr Miller said "you cold as ice woman"

Female sailor laughed and told him "Mr Miller, you don't have any children well you would have had little boy if you didn't kill Miss Chan last years when she told you she was pregnant with your child"

The suspect eye widen at this news he had no idea how this sailor knew that little information as far as he knew on one had found the body or have they found the body his mind was reeling with this little information.

Sam and Steve were the last two to step in the Chopper. Steve got in to the cockpit and started up the Chopper. While Sam took a sit across from Mr Miller on the left of they Co while the female sailor sat on the passenger side in the cockpit. Mr Miller stood up only to be pushed back down in to the floor by Sam.

"Tell me where you boss is" Sam asked

"I can't he kill me" Mr Miller said look back and forth between the two Navy Seals.

"Well the way I see it you have two choices, choice one you can tell us what we want to know and live in protective custody, choice two you die a relatively painless death from blood loss that is if your lucky or if you not lucky and you survive the shark bit you would die a slow painful death from infection" seal Co said

Steve adds "I hope it the later" he smiled at the passenger next to him.

Mr Miller was looking around and said "I don't know where he is but he is taken a ship of dugs on fifth of next month at Oahu docks" he said

"He will be there personal" seal Co asked

"Yes, he will be there" Mr Miller said

"How many personal guards" Sam asked

"Around about fifteen around him at all times and 10 other through out the docks plus five sharpshooters" Mr Miller said

"Who is the inside man" Ensign asked

"A guard at the jetty, boss set him up with his sister, she took his key card and she now as a job at the jetty" He tells them

"What else can you tell us" Sam asked

"That it, that all Know, now get me off this thing" he said

Sam nodded at Steve who cut the engines and he asked all to hear "Can't we use him for bait".

"Deal is deal LT" Sam said

"How about it Joe" he asked his Co.

"You heard Sam" Joe replied.

"Get him off my Chopper I got a Shark to hunt" Steve said

While Mr Miller was taken out of chopper for sconed time that day an ice box was loaded up in to the chopper. Sam hand him to they XO who would see to the suspect long with Joe they Co.

"What in the box" the female sailor asked

"Tuna heads" Ensign another seal said who hand join in them for the hunt.

"Let go get ourselves a shark" she replied

The four sailors where on they way to Shark Bay to hunt down a four foot man eater and to secure the money for the playing equipment for the kids back in Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4

As half way to Shark Bay Steve turns to Catherine by saying "the bride is all your Cath" with that he give Catherine the controls of the chopper has she was already greed up for the hunt as he got ready for the dive. Will and Catherine was going stay on the bort and cover Sam and him from topside while Sam and he would dive go down in the cage in to the deeps of the ocean. They came up with plan that if Sam or Steve could not take Shark out one of them will pull on the line once and Will and Catherine pull the cage to clear waters so that Catherine and Will could take shot at the shark from up above from the bort.

Once Catherine took the Chopper down the boys started to peck the navy speed bort with their equipment while Catherine talked to the fishing man at the port. The man told Catherine that they had other victim yesterday that one of his crew was taken off the deck of bort has he was three fish guts back out from side of the bort about 15 mils out to sea around north east from port.

6 mils out from where the last victim was taken yesterday to where the victim was taken by the man eater a month ago. They cover the hold area with Tuna head as bite keep four head to tie them of the shark cage and hanging the shark cage was blood bag, the advantage would against them favouring the shark.

The blood was human which Steve had managed to take from the medic at the ship. When he was asked he told the medic that he need it for hostile if he was going to use him for bait. The young female medic and be other victim of his charms and just hand over the blood bag.

The navy personals knew the risk they were taken and it was not the first time they have done this and it would most like not be the last. They back tracked to the between the last victim yesterday and the first victim three months ago which was around 40 mils from port.

For some odd resin Steve left worm feeling through out his body which made him feel safe which he took as good onem and unconsciously knew whatever happen out the water the four of them would be ok against all odds even if it was not everyday risk they would be taken today in the eyes of others they have left behind at port but they four of them always had relied on they gut and it had not let them down to this day.

They anchored the bort and Steve and prepared the cage handing tuna head and below it and blood bag in it if it was need to drew the man eater out. Once that was done Steve and Sam step in to the shark cage and Will and Catherine low down the cage in to deeps of the ocean.

It did take long for sea creatures to come out of wood works, Wales and Dolphins were now all around them for free feed. One giant killer wale was swimming around the bort and cage now. It not really was paying attention to feeding frieze that was going around it. It swims right up to the cage swim around cage three times Steve had reach out and touch it some inside him told him to do it. Just like that it swims up surface jump up out of water diving back in to the water. It start to swim around the bort and it was join by other two Wales flanging it left and right like fighting unit. Now they just have to play the waiting game.

They didn't have wait long before a Sharks start to show they ugly faces now was matter of finding the shark that fit the description of the man eater that the fish man had given them that afternoon at the port. The fish man and told them that they need keep they eyes open for great white with top half of the dorsel fin missing and nice size bite in shape of letter e from it tail caudal fin.

Just has Steve check his watch it was coming up to 0300 hours, Sam tapped Steve on the shoulder and point at great white that was about ten clicks in front of them. It was missing the top half of it dorsel fin and it was promise start. As it made it way closer to cage Sam could see that it had nice size bite on it tail caudal fin in shape of e. he give a thrums up at Steve to let him know that this was Shark they were after. Steve pulled in the line to let Catherine and Will know that the Shark they were after was in the area.

Steve and Sam watch as the Shark pasted back and froth about 300 meters in front of them. It was like it was thinking about it next move should be. Steve noted that shark was 7 meter monster and that it was getting closer to the cage. Sam nodded his head when he saw Steve hand signs and he fixed his eyes on the shark taken it full size in for the first time.

Out of the blue it turn sharply to the left and it try to take bite out of smaller shark that was feed on tuna head. For no resin at all it attacks a five foot shark and chases it out of the area. Then it takes on baby killer wale almost it size, it start to chase the baby wale around in circles. Sam sign to Steve "this thing as death wish" and Steve nodded his head in agreement. When it try to take bite out of baby Killer wale Steve try to get it attention by banding on the cage but it was no sue the shark was forces on the baby wale. Hearing a splash Sam and Steve look up there in between cage and baby wale a tuna head was now floating that had give shark new target for it game it was now come right at them at full speed before Steve or Sam could react it smashed in the cage sending Steve and Sam off their feet as they both were standing on the bottom of the cage.

Sam give Steve a look that said this one think he is smart he see this look on the other seal more them ones mostly when he was interrogating a suspect. Steve gave Sam known smile and the two of them start to floating into meddle of the cage. Steve little to left and Sam little right of the cage this should give them good angle for shot at the shark when it make it past. When the Shark smashed in to the cage for second time it didn't impact Steve or Sam which course the Shark come at them again Steve and Same took aimed and took their shot on the right and left side of it neck. It didn't stop the shark they only manage to make it angry. The shark smashed in to the cage again and again. Steve pulled on line three times it was sign for Catherine and Will to pull them in to clear waters which was good fourteen feet up and it would give Catherine and Will chance to take pot shot at the great monster that they were up against. It was other half hour before they four of them over come the shark and it took 12 shots between the four to over power the great monster.

With the man eater dead Catherine and Will pulled up the cage and let Steve and Sam out. Hoping on the bort it took all four of them to pull the shark up out of the water and hang it by it tail. Catherine took photo of each man with the shark and Steve had taken one of her with the shark. Sam pulled four beers out and passed them around.

"For the children" Will say hold his bottle up and other second that and took month full of beer. It had taken all afternoon to catch the monster.

Steve looked out in to blue sea he could still see that Wale still swim around the bort and knew he was sure that it was his Aumakua that had swims around the cage and bort. Steve with Sam help tipped left over tuna head over side of bort. The Wales that had been circling the bort all afternoon made a line for tuns heads long with the baby Wale that was swimming so care free with one last look at the wale Steve start head the bort back to port which was on the east side of the island where the port was under the watch of the US Navy.

They talk to the care taker about the rewards for the bring in the man eater. Catherine asked the cheque to be made out to Kids in Need which was what the group that run the housing back in Hawaii. This was one of this days off that Catherine would not ever forget she relies that she had a lot of this seines the day Steve had come back to her life full time after their friendship had been removed from her life due to the fact that he had been send away to the mean-land from Hawaii after his mother passed way.

They had taken the Shark to base where the cook look at it said he could sue it make a fish stock and man who are going fish tomorrow can sue the guts as bite and I would make same fish cake for you breakfast tomorrow. Will who has missed his mothers home made fish cakes could not say no. The cook took a photo of the four of them with shark before he started to cut it open. When belly was cut open out fell the fish-man arm the last thing the man eater had last. Any thought of fish cake were right out the door when a small corpse of small man fell out. The smell was over powering cook and everyone else around almost passes out of the smell of it. The four of them were little uneasy about eating the shark and pass on fish cake and left cook to his work.

That night on base he managed to get same alone time with Catherine on the docks. The two of them talked about a date for the wedding and where the two of them like to have wedding. They both agreed that the wedding should be at the church at the Pearl base in Hawaii where they two of them meat for the first time when they both was teens. He pulled her in to his arms and asked do you remember the day we meat. Catherine smile and nodded her head both of them lost in memory of that first day they meat.

"I just finish surfing lesson with Mamo and dad pick me up on our home he get call informing him about Commander White. He turn the car around that head to the base once we go there he was in such a hurry and then just out of blue he stop dead in his tracks and I almost walk right in to him and when he look around him to see why he stop that want I saw you standing there with your dad" he said and looked down at her.

She smiled up at him and adds "I was visiting my dad for the summer and when he pulled me long to see what one his seal do himself into. I remember see you keep out from behind your father. The first thing that I noted was your blue eyes and then smile when you smiled first summer that I had fun with and there were five most wonderful summer I had in Hawaii or any way" she looked up at him.

"Then my mother was killed by drunk driver and everything changes after that" Steve said.

"When you told me what you father was plan to send you and your sisters to the mean-land I was miserable. But when we asked me if I still planed on going Amy/Navy academy in two years time that confused me and when I said yes you kissed me and said…" she never had chance to finish the sentence.

"I promises you that we meet again until then mail and phone call will have keep us going" Steve finish for her.

It was dark and Steve walked Catherine back to her room and parted ways for the night.

The next morning the four were up at 0430 hours and Catherine and Steve when for run after wards they had over to mass hall for breakfast. After they four of them took they leave of Admiral who was in-charge of the base and at 0500 they four were ready to go back to the Big E

The lead up chopper and Catherine took the control of the bride and the four were on they way back to Big E where they knew that story of they assess full hunt trip was been circled around the carrier.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Catherine was sitting in the chopper heading towards base has they go over some reports that was handed to them by PO Smith that morning which cut his and Catherine leave short. The report had silent Steve and Catherine which was a sure sign that both of them were fuming inside and has they read deeper in to the reports both of them seem to get more and more livid with whatever was in these reports.

Catherine mind wounder in all directions and her back stiffen, her face cloaked with anxiety as her mind played what if game with her. She shivered and the thought that keep crossing her mind. A horrible picture was forming in her minded and the name in he report change from Sam Hanna to Steve McGarrett, She blink and shakes her head clear it turning her attention back to the report in her hand. Her jaw locked together and her eyes narrowed as she huffed. Steve looks up at her with silent quotation.

Catherine said "Wong held a gun to the pilot hip hidden from the seals sight"

Steve adds "if that case he didn't do a good job of it one of the seal saw the gun they were all out of ammunition"

Catherine adds "lucky, I tell you what I would like to do to him. I would like thump him to ground and then shoot him for good measure" she looked up at Steve from the report and sees a small smile on his prefect face she can feel her heart speed up at the sight rewarding him with a small smile of her own.

She asked "what do you need?"

Steve said "I need you to be my eyes and ears on this one Cath" there was silent request of search Wong belongs to find any additional evidence of what Steve suspects Wong' reason for his offence.

Catherine understood Steve and replied "you got it"

Once the chopper landed both jump out Steve headed to the command centre where others were waiting for them and Catherine headed over to Wong rooms to find anything she could on him.

When Steve walked in to the conference room where the troops and superior officers were siting waiting on him.

Joe looks up and he notice that Catherine was not with Steve so he asked "where is LT Rollins"

Steve replied "she getting some additional information, she will be here in few mints" his voice was low as he manage to keep the venom from his ton of voice but Joe who had know him all his life knew that Steve was livid even tho Steve seem cool on the outside.

Steve turn to Wong asked "LT Wong tell me, dose Captain Hanna of Navy's five 0 fleet know that put gun to one of her man or that you left her brother in law for dead" he was calm on the outside but this time he could not keep poison from his voice and that was cue that the Seals were waiting on which only mean that Commander McGarrett most likely shot Wong.

At this information the others in the room fell in to silence. They knew the reputation Captain Hanna had not to say the rules that she had for her aircrafts and her man were loyal to the navy, country and five 0 fleet. This change the outcome for Wong they knew the likely hood of this communication officer come back in body bag was done deal and the seals were all for it.

The superior officers all look up at Steve with mix of astonishment and alarm on their faces this was not what they had read in the report they were hand by communication officer in question however they were yet to get the mission report from the pilot and the seals which Joe and other were sure these reports were in Steve and Catherine hands for it was they only way Steve would have know the information.

Steve made eyes contact with each of the seals in to room they were have silent conversation with one other before Steve turn his attention back on Wong and he asked "Well Lt I am wait for answer" this time his voice took a dangers ton. Steve blue eyes still soft even as they filled with hate for Lt Wong.

Just then Catherine walk in to the room in her hand was lap top and some papers as well as the report she was reading on the Chopper. Steve and Catherine eyes fell on one communication officer Wong who name had pop up more that once in the reporters that they held in their hands. Lt Wong face was blank as Catherine and Steve eye him off she could see little signs that Wong was getting uncomfortable with their arrival.

She looked at Steve with small smile and her eyes were dancing which told silent story that Steve was right in his assessment of Wong. He give her small smirk that one his team as see on him before more than once which told them one of tow things one that he was just got the news that he wanted to hear about the reason behind what Wong had done and two that he was going to blow or shot or hit something or someone however on this occasion they know that it could every well be both.

First thing Catherine did was hand the reports she and Steve had over to Commanding Officer which in this case was Admiral Marks Johnson who was in charge of the Navy Seals and with the additional information she had found in Lt room she handed these to Commander Joe White who would be Steve Commanding Officer for the last time as Steve was due to take charge of his own Seal team. She picked him for no other reason that he was training officer for the Seals who viewed each one of them as his sons.

She turned to Lt Wong asked "Tell me Lt what the going rate of a Navy Seal these days" her eyes were clouded with pure hate that shining in them. She knew her wording would inflame the hated fire that burns in the seals in room with them.

Only thing Steve hates about been Seal was when he had to lead search and rescue for one of their own reason been that chance of finding them alive was slim to zilch and the chances of losing more man in on line of duty was all time high for the duration of this missions. What made this mission more hazards than any other is that Chief Hanna was not just other brother or Seal it was the fact that he was one of Steve closers friend and his beloved Sister Amy's Brother in law.

The Seals knew the Commander McGarrett was going to bring Chief Hanna and Lt Anderson back one way or another which means that the commander was not going to take any prisoners which may or may not include Lt Wong.

During the briefing Commander Green informed them "two team of six will be dispatched for this mission to Bosnia. The tow team will work they were toward the compound where we believe they are holding our men. Commander McGarrett will be leading one team and Lt Marks Chief Hanna 2CI will lead the other team any question?"

Steve said "I have one sir, how the hell did they get capture"

Lt Marks answers "we walk in to an ambushed, they knew we were coming. Lt Anderson was hit Chief ordered us to leave he said they would be right behind us. When we got to the chopper we gave cover as best we could until the last of the ammunition was shot. We were orders by Lt Wong to get in chopper once we were in the chopper he ordered the polite to take off. PO Nelly took off about five feet in air he made a shape turn with out notify course Lt Wong to fall of his chair and hit his head that when I saw the 9mm hand gun in his right hand it was point at the PO Nelly hip out our sight until then"

Steve said "tow of my men could be dead or dieing because you were greedy for devil money"

Admiral Johnson "OP Nelly report say that Lt Wong point the gun at him just has the Seal team hit the ground and that you order him to take off. Only he told you that if you shot him who will fly this chopper you. One You don't know how and this chopper belong to the five o fleet you know that my Commanding Officer has Reputation for rigging the aircraft in her fleet to blow up or kill an outsider who try to fly one. So shot me take chance with your life"

Catherine said "to which you replied that you would get one of the seal to fly"

Steve adds "Which only made the PO Nelly laugh at you. He told you that we Seals never leave a man behind and that we would not think twice about killing you if it means that we all get to home"

Admiral Johnson then added "at which point you told PO Nelly that you would shot the Seals one at time if he did not follow your orders and with the seal so close to the chopper you could not take off with out one or two to keep OP Nelly in line. When the most of the seal go on board you give the order to take off and so he took off as ordered".

Commander Joe White then add "The rebels had who they want that mean you get paid half million for Chief Hanna"

Catherine said "I think that money should go to Lt Anderson family it only far that Lt Wong pay something for the hell they would be going threw because of his actions"

Admiral Johnson said "I take care of that, Commander you will been turn Lt Wong in exchange for Lt Anderson and Chief Hanna. Condition he is in when you hand him over it up too you. You have your orders, bring them home"

Steve pulled out zip tie and pulled Lt Wong to his feet tied his hand behind his back. He pushed him down on his keens.

Lt Wong said "now wait a mint…" he never got to finish when Commander White interrupted him.

Commander White "Shut up Wong, you don't address a commanding Officer in that manner. You had better count your lucky stars that commander McGarrett and Captain Hanna was not part of the first mission. If they had been the likely hood that you would be taken a jump out of the chopper to you death for give orders to leave a man behind is good as a gone deal"

Lt Wong become pale and everyone could see the fear in his eyes which the seal took comfort in.

Admiral looks down on Lt Wong and said "I am so glad that you grandfather and father are not here to see this day" he shake his head.

Commander White said "wheels up in ten mints"

With that they file out of the room to the air strip where two new Choppers were waiting for them. Lt Wolf was pulling Lt Wong long as if he was taken him to for last meal. This Seal team was know to play one or tow jokes on outsiders and so no one really took notice a screaming officer that been pulled long for ride. LT Wolf and Commander McGarrett only lost one man during a mission, but no have they left one behind. Commander McGarrett had plans for Lt Wong he was dead man walking.

Once they got to the choppers they realized that one of the pilots were none other then Captain Hanna from the navy five o fleet. She was tall for female she was 5'9 and half in hight, with long brown hair with sandy blond shrikes which she had up in bun and she also had deep blue ocean eyes just like her brother.

"Aloha Commander" She greeted McGarrett which bring small smirk to his face.

He returned the greeting "Aloha Captain" which bring a small smirk to her face this time around no one can fail to note that they were brother and sister that moment.

"This him" she asked eyeing the Lt Wong strangely, there was look in her eyes that was threatening. "You know who we are Lt and you know our reputation. I unlike the captain I have every intention of infecting every injury that my men receive on your person" Steve said to Lt Wong.

Steve mirrored her in every way it was Steve McGarrett with double dose which could never be good things for Wong. Seals have always enjoyed watching their Commanding Officer in action when he lead the questioning the suspect or hostel. While Steve team packed up the Choppers, Lt Marks and his team watched the two siblings in action together.

Steve shoved Lt Wong down on his keens in front of her. The two of them turn their ice cold ocean blue eyes on him before their both start to circle round him Commander going right and Captain going left. In a flat tone she said "so I hear that you like to put guns to pilot when you get to close to the most fun part of the war". They both continued to circle him and Steve let his sister take the lead.

"See one of this Seals you left behind is my brother in law, so this time around this little mission going to be little creepy for you. Things are going to work out little different this time around we are going get back the Seals and you going get a ride that you never forget. See I have rules and number one is No treaters in my aircrafts so I am going to take a page out my brother book just for you. See I am not the only one with a reputation in the Navy. Commander McGarrett here has unusual way of interrogating, and when I was on the Big E last week I heard about his hand work which was my solution so I can keep to my rules" she side.

Steve eyes lights up like Christmas three and face breaks in to full blown smile. He has not left this much of excitement in long time the last time was when he got to interrogating the enemy his way after a raid. He eyes plead with his sister to let him do it. She gives him smile letting him know that he could only once she was done scaring him to death. Steve rubbed his hand together which scared Wong more then he would like. The seal could see what Wong was fall part inside he was try not to show it.

"Now you get to set drive my little experiment I put it together just this week and you get to be the first to try it out. This is how it going to work if you your body still with us when the boys hit the ground the it a pass if not then I have some more work to do on it" she said, Lt Wong looked up at her as if she was madwoman. She was just as crazy as her brother and other than family only this who worked with them knew this.

She threw something at Steve feet and turn to get some other things he would need to secure Lt Wong to under belly of the Chopper.

Steve turned to Lt Marks and said "give me hand with this".

When Wong started to wiggle the other held him down while Marks and Commander McGarrett put the Wong into bungee. The Captain returned and threw cords at Steve feet saying "you need these".

Steve took great pain in securing him to the under belly of the chopper.

"Head up Steve" Amy said and threw a tube at him.

Steve clutched the tube and laughed saying "you kept it"

"I still have the formula for it" she smiled.

Steve walk over to still yelling Lt Wong while opening the tube of home made super glue with intent of gluing his mouth shut sticking strew for him to breath.

"You can't do this I am officer of the US Navy" he kept yelling over and over again

Amy could take his yelling anymore she turn to Lt Marks and asked to see his rifle. She lifted the rifle up high and as she spined around she hit Lt Wong in to head with but of the rifle. The Lt was out cold and she hand rifle back to it owner.

Steve glue Lt Wong lips shut.

She turns to the seals and said "Commander Shepard and I will take you to dorp zone and when you hit the ground we will be your air support. You do what you have to and we will meet up with you at pick up point and we are just your back up so the lead is you're on this one Commander". She smiled turn to get to into the chopper.

The two chopper were in the air on they were to dorp of point it would take the little over six hours to get there. The two teams set them self up put in the ear pieces checking and rechecking they weapons and communication between the two choppers and the teams.

"ETA 30 mints" Captain Hanna's voice ring in they ears.

"Duke how is the unwanted cargo doing" her voice asked other pilot.

"He looks little green around his face but still with us" come a reply.

"Ok boys party time" She said and the Seal got ready to make they move. She add "bring them home boys"

The two seals team made they were slowly over to the compound and they could see a watch tower in the middle and the two teams work around to see weak point where they could take one of the men to interrogate for the location of where they were holding their men.

The two teams meet up at the side tree line and watched the compound and the change of guards and when one of three of them come towards their way Steve signal to men to take over.

One of them came in to the tree line and Steve watch the man take a leek one he was done just as he was doing his paints up Steve walked up behind him and put blade to man oesophagus and cover his month with his hand so the man could not yell from help. Marks and two others had grab the other two guards on one would miss this three until the next afternoon when they had to be on duty again.

One they got the three men deeper in to jungle Steve made quick work of the three men and they had a location for the two seals but had been tortured before being buried alive had concern Steve.

"Ok this how this is going to work, you got to take us to the location where these two men are buried or I am going to sent your Boss brother to him in piece at time and each piece with little note of how you could had help save him by just tell me what I want to and doing what I say and then I got to drop you at your boss's feet" Steve told the three men.

He start two turn his carving knife around in his hand and he add "What do you think your boss will do to you when he find out that you're the reason that his only brother is die".

"No no, I don't want to die, tell them one what they went to know" one of them yell at the tall light eyes one.

"I take you but you have to take me to back with you want to leave" the short young one said. "My boss will kill if I don't take you and he will kill me if I do so you take me with you"

"Yes ofcourse will take you" Steve told him.

It took little over half hour to get to vacated compound about three licks from where they were. Steve calls to the choppers in to the compound and the seals teams start to digging and Steve was losing hope of finding his men live with every passing mint.

Marks side "I got something here"

They open what looked like tin box that could fit six foot seal in it and there lay Lt Anderson. Marks checked only to find out that he had passed.

Steve turned to Lt Fatter and asked "what king of damage do I own Lt Wong".

Lt Fatter who was the medic of the team with ME background. Look over Lt Anderson body while the others where digging the second box out when one of them Seal yell "he still live barely but alive"

Fatter moved and checked over Sam and he pulled out a something out of his bag when the seal yelled "he stop breathing".

Fatter pull mask on Sam and told Lt Wolf to pump two times every fifteen seconds. Once the Chopper were on the ground Sam was loaded up on Duke Chopper with Short man who made a deal with Steve long with the body of Lt Anderson and most of the seals.

And in the Captain Hanna Chopper where Lt Wong was tied to underbelly of the chopper Steve, Fatter, Marks and Lt Wolf would be take ride but first Steve this seals long with Captain Hanna buried the two guards in the some boxes that where they found Lt Anderson and Chief Hanna they could not risk the group find this men who would come looking for them tomorrow when they don't show up to duty.

Captain Hanna Chopper landed what look like farm. Where Commander Steve was true to his words he did infecting every injury that was found Lt and the Chief on Lt Wong before hand him over to Bosnia police force who want him for killing of police officer when he was 16 when his family send him to USA where he has go into hiding.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and his team were in Afghanistan they have been there for over two months search outing any information on way about of Bin Laden his men. This was a slow low key mission with only a team of four. He and Sam and spilt up on this one while he and Wolf was in interrogation room one with one of few prisoners that were US custody. Sam and Ken were in interrogation room two with other one of these terrorists. His team job was to get all the information out of these terrorists. This was Steve first Mission as commanding officer and he was glad that it had been light assignment.

While he was on the mission he had Catherine run down many of the training Seals to replace Chief Sam Hanna as this was his last mission with the Seals. He was going to join NCIS Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles that is headed up by Lara Macy the Operations Manager so he could be closer to his family. Now that his daughter was turning three this year Sam did not want to miss out any more of her life. Steve could understand where Sam was coming from on one hand and on the other hand he knew that what happen in Bosnia had been weighting on Sam mind and it had him think about his family more these days and the fact that his little girl had not known who he was while he was on leave had hurt Sam a lot.

Steve knows that he would have to find someone fresh out of Seal training, whoever replace Sam has not gone through Hell Week. He wanted to hold his own Hell Week for the nominee that Catherine brings him. Replacement has to be able to fill Sam's big shoe which is not essay task. Steve knew that he was asking a lot of the man that would replace Sam but he would never asked anything of his men what he could not or would not do himself.

Steve and Shane looked at one other they knew that the likely hood of this men cooperating with them was zero and so they come up with crazy idea to use electric-eels, Lt Hampton had a tank with two electric-eels in his room but Sam and Lt Ken Hampton had other ideas for this men who did not want to cooperate the two of them just would talk about the crazy idea Steve would use on them if they did not talk to them and they would bring in their man after the screams start to come from the one that was been interrogated by Steve and Shane.

It took the Steve and his men tow half months to interrogate the man and tow days to write up their report and now they were ready to head back to the States.

He pulled Sam side before they had gone on this mission he had asked Sam to be his best man at his wedding which Sam agreed to. Steve add "we that is Catherine and I would like Vanessa to be our flower-girl" to which Sam replied "I know my daughter would be over the moon when she find out that she was going to be flower-girl at your wedding" the wedding will be held at pearl base Church two weeks after this mission. Steve and Catherine did not want to put it off any longer; they both want to get married as soon as possible.

First thing after debrief Steve hope on Tiger that was heading to the big E where Catherine was locate where he would stay for three days before heading to Pearl base long with Catherine where the tow would be putting the last touchers to their wedding. Steve dad was going to be there with his new partner Chin Ho Kelly both will be in the blues and it was going to be first time that Steve will get to meet his father's new student.

Steve remembers the first time Catherine meet his father has his girlfriend. Steve will never forget the look of amazement on his father face when he told him that Catherine was his girlfriend and that he has been dating her for four and half years.

Flashback

Steve was at Diamond Head surfing with some of navy friends. When black and white police cruiser pulled up and two police officers got out were now heading towards the ice-cream place where few of the navy personal are chilling. Sam and his family long with Catherine's brothers were sitting on the table next to them when two PO's start to quarrel about a female who was now on the beach watch Steve Surf while drying herself off. She had a Navy one piece swim suit on and now she was drying her hair. The augment between the PO was heating up when the police officer got with in hearing distance when six seals at the next table said "PO, cut it out" both of them start to object they replied "but sir…"

Sam put his hand up to stop them then he turn to his wife give her look and then turn to his one year old daughter who was sitting on his lap and said "why don't you and mummy go see if our order ready" he smiled at her and hand her over to his wife. He watched his wife and daughter walked in then turns to the PO direction once more.

Just then two officers asked "is there problem here gentlemen". Sam looked up at him and he immediately recognized one of the Police offers as Steve father from the photo that Steve had once shown Sam. Sam runs his hand over his face before turning to Paul Rollin the hot head brother of one Ensign Catherine Rollin.

"PO First Class Rollin go and get Ensign and Lt." Sam said to one of the Seals with a crazy looking smile. Paul looked at him and replied "are you sure that good idea Chief" he asked. Tim youngest of the Rollin brothers adds "I not going to stop Lt from thump their sorry backside Chief".

"That ok Tim, I have backup" Sam said and the Sean and Kris remaining Rollins look at each other and said in unions "you really think that we help after the way they talk about our sister like she was pieces of meet on hook wait to be sold, then you crazy Chief".

"I sure that Det McGarrett here can stop Lt with a few chosen words with out lifting a finger and if that dose not work I set V on him, one little Uncle Steve from her and Lt melts every time she never fails" Sam said. Three brothers looked at him with one rise eye and question "McGarrett" and Sam just nodded his head.

Sean said "it an honour to meet you sir, you must be proud of your son sir, it been an honour to service under him, he save my life" this has taken John McGarrett back these men knew his son. This man six foot black man knew who he was the only way would have been if Steve had told him this give John McGarrett hope that he ever had before to recontact with his only Son. He asked "could someone tell me why I would have to stop my son from thumping two of them." Kris answered "Well sir the girl that they were scanning as if she was piece of meat to be eaten is not only our sister but she is also Steve girl four years and counting." At these words he turns to see the girl in question. He almost did a double take when he saw that the said girl had her hands around his son's neck and his son hands where around her waist they foreheads touching one other they were smiled at one other too. It has been years since he see a really smile from his son. Steve picked her up and turns them around and the girl in his arms laughed he now could see that her brother had caught up with his sister and Steve.

Whatever words were send to the pair of Naval Officers it got their attention. They both looked up at the approaching Navy personal and few more words were said before he saw his son place the girl back on the ground still not letting go of her waist. John knew that his son had hot temper and he was overprotective of his friends and family. Steve was truly a McGarrett threw and threw just like John's father in many ways the man he was name after and in many way like John also he know that Steve was likely to take his irritation out on the two naval personal during training session tomorrow afternoon. He had hard more then one story or two about his father while he was in Navy and Steve had his mother heart of goal in him the two was deadly combination.

By now Sam family had rejoined them they were not along Paul was back with Steve and Catherine in two. Steve didn't notice the two police officers he walked passed them when Sam one and half year old daughter called out for him "Uncle Steve" which stopped Steve in his traces. Steve kissed Catherine forehead and let go of her and pick V up of her mother lap then settle her in his right arm the little girl threw her arms around his neck and settle her head on his shoulder before sitting up in Steve arms again. "Dor" she said which was her word for water and she turn to Catherine and jump in to her arms. Once the little girl was settle in Catherine arms she turn to PO and said "mine" with that she stuck her tongue out them which had everyone laughing. Little V was not in the mood to share her Aunty Catherine with outsiders this day.

Just when Steve glared at the two navy personal he heard his name "Stephen" a deep voice said from behind and he turns around to see his father standing there for the first time in long time. He had not planed of running into his father while he was on leave in Hawaii with his team and Catherine. He tried to hind his surprise he really should have not been surprised to running into his father in Hawaii after all his father lived here. He smile that lobbed side smile it dose not reach his eyes as he said "dad" simple word what give more hope to John McGarrett that he had in years.

When the girl cleared her throat has she steps up next to him. He turns and smiled at her and then turn to his father and said "Dad this is Ensign Catherine Rollins my girlfriend" he turned from his father to face Catherine and add "Cath this is my father Det John McGarrett an Ex Navy Seals" he smiled at her. She held the little girl in one hand and reach out the other to John who took it and she said "it nice see you again sir I have heard a lot about you Sir". John and Steve look up at her and asked together "you have?" for which she replied "yes sir, LCDR white talk high of you sir, he have told of how you saved his life numerous times sir" John nodded his head he was little disappointed that it had been Joe who had told her about him and not his son but he managed to hind it from these around him. However he did not miss his son eye rolling at what was said. Catherine smiled and added "don't roll you eyes Steve, you are no better then LCDR Waite, you have told me numerous times how you want to be cop like your dad when you were five and how you dad told you been anything but that". Steve reaction to this was to sick his tongue out her which get another round of laugher out of these around them. Which made John heart race up just known that his son, who has not said one word to him for the pass six years has been talking about him to his friends and his chosen family?

End Flashback

C-130 arrival at Pearl Base little over six in the morning Hawaiian time and after the team was de briefed Steve and his best man Sam Hanna made their way to base church where the wedding part was waiting for them and when Sam was reunited with family his little girl run toward him yell "daddy, daddy" Sam kneeled down to catch her. "I miss you daddy" she told Sam and Sam replied "Daddy missed you too baby girl". V then told Sam "I am going to be flower girl at Uncle Steve and Aunty Catherine wedding daddy". Sam replied "that great V" he kissed his little girl on her cheek.

Steve pulled Catherine in to hug and kissed her forehead before greeting the wedding party. Amy his twin sister was smiled at him and her eyes were dancing which show Steve just how happy she was for him and Catherine who had become one of her best friends. The two girls were close and when they had leave together from Navy they always had girl day out. They idea of girl day out is not what you think both Catherine and Amy were and are tom boys. They love to shoot and blow thing up just as much or more then Steve did at times. Amy hugs him and told him "it about time you settle down with Catherine. I could not be happier for you bro". "Mahalo sis" Steve replied. Once the greeting were done with he realized that his younger sister Marry was not there and so he look at Amy for answer who shake her head at him. He knew that Marry had not come and likely hood of her been at his wedding was slim. He was not going let that get him down he was marring the girl he loves and his friends and most of his family was going to be there.

The time had gone by fast and it was day before the Wedding which means the Steve bucks and Catherine hens. The Grooms had planed on going spier-fishing followed by wild bore hunting and to end the night with one hell of party that Steve never forget. The girls had planed a day that Catherine well never forget the girls will start off with a little shopping for Wedding night and followed it up with spa day then end their night with little singing and dancing.

With both the hens and bucks night came to end and both Steve and Catherine found themselves to waking up to beautiful blue skies on their wedding day. Catherine took it as sign as the gods were blessing down on her wedding to one Lt Steve J McGarrett. She had been waiting for this day for long time. She had know when they meet at the Medic bay that day when they meet at teen that one day she been wedding him. If you asked her she would say it was feeling she had got the mint they hand touched she could explain it any better then that.

Amy smiled as she watch Catherine threw the mirror as someone did her hair and make up. She could see other doing Catherine hair and make up threw the mirror. She smiled she was getting other sister and this one she really like and knew that she or her brother would was to send this back where she come from unlike when Marry was born. She and Steve had asked if they could send her back and ask for boy. Both want a baby brother not little sister who cried, eat and slept all day and night.

She remembers the day that Steve told that he was getting married. She had hope and prayed for this day for her brother to him to find girl that would love him for him and would not want him to change in any way or not want him to give up the Navy or been a Seal. Someone know could understand all and still stand by him threw it all who better then a Navy Girl and his best friend Catherine Rollins after do day she be Catherine Rollins – McGarrett to this who attend the nuptial today.

Catherine went over her Vow with Amy that morning she was ready for this. Catherine was little over ball of excitement she could not wait to be Mrs McGarrett, to be Steve wife. To start a life with the man she loved for so long. Just as the last mint touchers were been add the door opened RADM Rollins, Catherine father stood at the door way in his white uniform waiting for Catherine and the girls to be ready he said "it's time"

Mean while in across the base Steve was doing laps in the pool for the last hour and half when Hanna and LCDR White told him it was time to get ready for the big day his big day. Steve pulled himself out of the pool and hit the shower. While he was under the hot steaming water he started to going over his vows. He and Catherine had written they own for the wedding.

"A year ago I asked you if you would keep me safe for life by been the reason for me to keep fight to stay alive to come home. You made me happiest man when you accepted the life long mission. Today we well start the mission together in front of our families and friends by give you my life, my heart and my soul for you keep and protect to all of time".

It was sweet and to the point and it was him, all of him that he was given to Catherine to have to and to hold. It sacred him and excited him at the same time like any other man on their wedding day. He had always protected his heart with great care after his mother had passed way yet Catherine had broken down all the walls starting from day one of they reunion at the Navy Army Academy.

Sam and His father showed up at the door and simply said "it's time" which got Steve moving again. The three of them walked over to the church where he would marry Catherine.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Hanna was hand a litter from their Commander and Chief it was address to her Fleet. She scanned the litter and could not believe what she was reading. She sends out call to her fleet to meet her outside of they hanger where the aircrafts were homed. When her team was assemble outside the hanger she Read the short little from their Commander and Chief.

Dear Captain Hanna and the Navy five O fleet it as come to my attention that you're Fleet as an unusual reputation to rigged the aircrafts with in your fleet to give the our troop the advantage over the our enemies. There for please accept this small gift which wait for you at the Fleet hanger it is gift of thank you for your service to your country from myself and on behalf of the Join chief of staffs. From G.W Bush your Commander and chief.

Captain Hanna and her Fleet walk in to the hanger they could not believe there eyes. They in front of them were five new tiger helicopters that occupied her Fleet hanger. Each one of them had ten rockets and on board machinegun which shot 50 rounds per mint with the best updated stealthy technology in the world. Christmas has come in June for the Five 0 Fleet and the fleet spend the next four days rigging the five chopper with ground penetrating scanner with heat signature and laser microphone and anti theft tracker and Tag the side of right hand side chopper blade all five choppers starting with 501, 502, 503, 504 and 505 and gave the five choppers new wing numbers TCH 0-NF0L1 for first chopper, TCH 1-NF0L2 for the second, TCH 2-NF0L3 for the third, TCH 3-NF0L4 for the fourth and TCH 4-NF0L5 for the last one. Captain Hanna then filled all the paper work to register all five choppers with Navy sign them to her fleet which insure that only her fleet would get to pilot the five helicopters.

Two week later Captain and her fleet give the five choppers a full check and sign them to one of the seal team training on board big E. Captain would be piloting 501 while Duke and Luke her right and left wing would be flying 502 and 503. 504 and 505 would be piloted by Lt Wild and Lt Kenney. The five of them got to together to go over what they would like test drive during the ride over to the big E and the five of them mapped out the rote to the Big E and Captain made call to her sister in law one Lt Catherine Rollin who had married her twin brother little over four years and get a list of nearby unit state submarine as well has to give her head up on her plans to test the stealthy technology on approach to the big E which she followed up the call with other to the man who was in-charge of the Submarine a Colonel Upton.

The next day the five choppers took off from Pearl base with 25 Reserves personal and three Active Navy personal one of them been LCDR McGarrett who was on board 501 which his sister was Piloting. He was heading to big E to together some information on the Hesse brothers himself. He was getting irritated with Intel that was come to him and his team about the brother. For the last four years after he and Catherine had return from their honeymoon he had been tracking the brothers from country to country and each time he and his team believed they had them. The two brother had jump ship it just seem like the two brothers are always been one step in front of Steve and his team. Steve was getting annoyed and starting to suspect that someone in the intelligent section was tipping the brother off.

"I know what will cheerer you up Commander, hold on to your hat" She told him after he told her of tail ongoing mission to detain the Hesse brothers that seem to never end. Both of them knew the advantage of have loved one in the Navy as well as the disadvantage thankfully they have not had the first hand experience of the disadvantage to date.

"What are you try pull here" Steve asked

"We going to sue the ground penetrating scanner with heat signature and laser microphone to pinpoint the location of one of our Submarines in area" She told him

"Are you using a search grid technique" He asked

"Yes we are" she replied

"Captain I got it five click to your right directly under me" Lt Wild voice come threw they ear piece.

"Copy that Crazy" she said and head over to his location.

She put the charter they were pick up on speaker for all to ear. An unknown female voice that sound little annoyed fill the chopper. "Lt Marie Upton get out here right now the Colonel would like word with you" young voice replied "yes mama" there hear a door open and the first voice said one again to someone. "You have given me power over you sir and don't make the mistake of think that I would not use it" it was follow by male voice "they no need to for jealousy Lt I share with you too" now the female voice sound furious as she replied "You arrogant Army jackass" the next thing they hear was door slamming close.

"Crazy you found the location of US Beaten so you can contact Colonel Upton take our leave Ho and find out what army personal is doing on board" she asked.

"Copy that Captain" he replied.

"US Beaten this Lt Wild of the Navy Five 0 fleet do you copy" wild asked

"Copy five 0 fleet this XO Martin" XO said

"Captain Hanna of the five 0 Fleet would like to know what Army personal is doing on board" Wild asked.

"Wait to transfer to the next location and there ait any sea-legs among them, I gather the Stage one is success" He laughed

"What shocker, Roger that XO Stage one complete Five 0 fleet moved to stage two you copy that" Wild said

"Copy that Lt good Luck" XO said

With that they took they leave of the US Beaten and head toward the big E for Stage two of test run.

Arriving up on big E off the radar and one by one the chopper did fly by bridge of the ship. Give the sailors a scare off they life. The Sailors on board were told to keep eye out for five US Navy Tiger helicopters coming in black. Not one out of 500 Navy personal on board heard or saw the five choppers until they were right on top of them. Stage two was success the stealthy technology on board the five Tiger Helicopters was state of art.

After landed the five chopper the Captain turn to the men in her chopper and said "Ok this is where you all get off" she smile the test runs today had be success she hope she ever have to find out about three little hidden good that the fleet had rigged the chopper with.

Steve asked "you get this new toy and just like when we were kids you have to supper size it".

"You can't tell me that the ground penetrating scanner with heat signature and laser microphone would not come in handy in the war" She asked him.

"What else have you rigged in to them" he asked her known his sister there was always something else.

"Anti theft tracker if the unthinkable sure happen" She told him.

Steve laughed and shakes his head at her as the two of them head towards the mess to grab something to eat with Catherine before she starts her shift.

The lunch on board the big E with Catherine was full of laugher and light conversation. Amy left the love birds to themselves. And head out to the bridge to meet with Commander Nil and the XO Maxwell who she had service under while she was Navy Intel before her transfer to Navy Fleet. The big E had new Captain named Ken Ricky who Commander and XO believe do whatever it takes kind of guy.

"He and my brother would get on like house on fire on the other hand it likely that they will set a house on fire." She told them.

Captain Ricky had some evidence that NICS operation manger Lang in Los Angeles need to bring charges against midshipman Ray Smart. Amy had volunteered Lt Wild and 504 chopper the duty.

It had been good to catch up with the two of them but it was time for hard work starting tomorrow. It had been long weekend with training and test runs but it had been good to hang out with Catherine again not to mention Steve. Amy had not seen her sister in law or brother for the past four years she had been sign to training the troops off and on in Australia and Unit Kingdom and not to mention she had be in Solo South Korea on her leave where her husband was station for time been.

Steve had given her head up on the raided and asked for her fleets backing he really hopes this time to get the Hesse brothers. Amy been the devoted sister she accepted and she had missed working with him and his team. With the request approved for join mission Amy was looking forward to working with her brother again manly because they both understood the extend they each will go for the mission to be successful.

The Fleet on few day off R and R Amy was contented enjoying her leave with her brother in Hawaii surfing. The two of them had dinner with their father on their last night when Amy got a call that left her fuming.

"What the matter" they asked her

"That was Sam Lt Wild was shot on his way back to base. He fine just flash wound when he got back to base the chopper gone" She told them.

She gave Steve a look and then turned to her father in law who she comes to call dad over the years. She told him "sorry dad but we got to go," she kissed his cheek. Steve told him " tell Sam that I have not forgotten about the steak dinner" and with that they both left head back to base where the jet was waiting for them to take to the San Diego California.

"Someone stole the Chopper with ten rockets plus on board machinegun which shot 50 rounds per mint which also has state of art stealthy technology and last lets not forget you and your team rigged it with ground penetrating scanner with heat signature and laser microphone" Steve told her.

"No the chopper was signed out by one Captain Waikiki from the Air Force he should have had the chopper back yesterday. Sam and he team looked into it and they found Captain Waikiki body in Solo with no sign of the chopper. Sam and his team it looking into it but the ME in Solo said that Captain been died for two days. So the possibility of the chopper be striped by now is good as done." She told him.

"Or it in enemy hands" Steve told her

"Let hope not, you saw what the chopper is capable of doing" she told him.

"Yeah what been done about it" Steve asked

"Sam and his team is look in to the Captain death after we get your marks me and my Fleet we going after chopper or what left of it" She told him

Five and half hours later they landed in San Diego California. Amy had pushed the Jet to it maximum speed to get them there in scored time. She would ever have done that if she did have Steve there to help pilot the Jet if anything had gone wrong.

Steve was handed his team a file which had the location where Hesse brother's next deal was going to be made date, time, location and the goods that they were after that was stolen by the Hesse brother crew to be sold in the black-market. The seal team coordinated with Five 0 Fleet on assault to get maximum effectives.

They were give the green light for the mission hour ago and were ready to roll out. Steve and his team boarded the chopper one they were takes Hesse brother one way or other.

Steve told them "listen up, we been after this tow men for last four years. Make no mistake they would die then be giving up we need them alive. They armed and dangers so look sharp and watch each other six".

"ETA 10 mints drop point" Captain informed them.

The night sky had help they cause fly in on stealth mode they manage to drop of the troop's three licks from the camp. With the ground penetrating scanner with heat signature on line on board Chopper 502 and 503 Duke and Luke did flyby and found there was only two people in the hold of the camp. This was usual for arms deal that was due to go down sometime tomorrow.

"Something out of place here" duke voice said in to everyone ears.

"Some miss head up keep your eyes open boys" Luke voice followed.

"Hold your position boys, 502 and 503 see what up pick on the laser microphone" Captain asked

"You all hearing this" Duke asked, Duke wired conversation to everyone ear piece which he was pick up on his radio.

"Here to out doing US Navy again, let's get all thing this in to tuck and get out here. The navy will not find anything here just like that last three times. Clean crew will be here in half hour to give this place good clean to top to bottom. When they get here we can get out of here" voice said.

"You got the photos Identification of the cleaning crew. The area local company right and the boss said to pay them in cash" other male voice said.

"Thank you our little friend in the Navy Intel we know when they coming. Did you see the new ride the little boss had with him?" one man said

"There was ten rockets and I saw machinegun on board too" first voice said.

"much as cost lot of money man, I like to know where the boss get the money from he buys and sells this things like money grow on trees" second man said.

"I manage to take took in this box that was sold today man" first man said

"What was in them man" second man asked

"one of the boxes had 300 AK 40's, other box had 100 RPG, the red Box had 50 rocket launchers and 250 rockets the boxes had was mines man there must have been 1000 of them the little boss took them with him so I would say that he found hide out and when to set some tarps for unwelcome callers". First man said.

"Let take dumb and dumber then we can take the clean crew too when they show up" Steve voice said and the Seals move in.

Steve was not too happy that the Hesse brother had give them the slip again. 20 mints later Steve and Seals had the cleaning crew and dumb and dumber was under arrest. The seal team and the Fleet found evidences against the Hesse brother and they found a video it was Amy who spotted the helicopter blade that was barely see it. Amy knew the mint she seen that it was her missing Chopper.

"That dumb so and so has my chopper" she scream at the screen.

Amy eye widen and hands turn to fits and knuckles turned white, her jaw locked together and her blue eyes were ICE. It send alarm bell of in her team while Steve team were sure to see that look on him it still send shivered to see it on female she looked like the ice queen that could freeze you with just one look she looked even more scary when she give Steve a ghostly smile.

She turn to Steve said "he as my chopper" she become so happy her eyes were dancing.

"What are you so dam happy about" Steve asked her.

"He has my Chopper" she sang

"Hesse brother have a Chopper with ten rockets plus on board machinegun which shot 50 rounds per mint which also has state of art stealthy technology and let's not forget you and your team rigged it with ground penetrating scanner with heat signature and laser microphone. I don't see what there is to be so dam happy about" Steve told her.

"I know I know but it also something which is how we're going to get Anton Hesse tonight" she said

"That would make it under radar off the grid mission" Boomer said

"Yes it would" she said and turn to Steve thinks about it

"She right we were meant to hit this camp tomorrow not tonight they would be not expecting us to hit them tonight, they would be unprepared for any attack tonight" Steve said.

"How are we have find Anton, the men did not know where he went" Hooker asked

"With the chopper which he stole" she said with full blown smile

"Chopper as Anti theft tracker we going to sue that to get the jackass" Steve said

"Steve your sister is crazy" Shorty said

She laughed turn to her Fleet said "Let go boys we have work to do".

With the hour they had regrouped and a new plan to put in to action. Amy had open laptop and activated the Anti theft tracker and they were in business. The Seal team and the fleet worked together communication with one other going over the Google map of the area in really time. They made good time to make their destination in North Korea.

The chopper did flyovers the camp side getting the layout and the second time the chopper did other flyover ground penetrating scanner with heat signature to get better idea how what their were up against and the chopper sued the laser microphone to get conformation of Anton Hesse precise location within the camp.

Tow seal were under water in the lake headed over to jetty where one guard was keeping watch. One do the three seal that took point short the guard and the two seal under water held there hand up catching the guard before he hit the water and took him under without splashing. Then three seal become five and the group head over to the wire fencing.

They cut the fencing and made their way in the camp and took out the guard on top of the watch tower. Marking their way through the camp towards the building where Anton was watching Television. when they were just tow side the door Lt Wild prepared to climb down to the his chopper. He would be the transport for the seal team from camp back to solo base.

"Ok his back is to the door your clear to go" Amy voice told them.

The Seal moved in and took the room by storm and they had they package in his case it was Anton Hesse so the seal made a move towards the chopper where Lt Wild was wait for them. It dark of the night with only the star and moon as they light they were able to get Anton Hesse out to the chopper without any life lost part one was success but they were still not out of the woods yet. To start the chopper they need a diversion and that was up to the Fleet what that would inlet.

The one of chopper in air made line for the far end off the camp and start to short one of RPG they had found at early that afternoon when they hit the last Camp and while the other chopper made sure that no one would make line for ground Chopper full of Navy Seals. Lt start it up and the soon the three chopper head back to solo with Anton Hesse where he would be house for the night before been transferred to state as soon the paper work was file for the prisoner transferred was approved. Steve and his team was going to see this threw Amy did asked Steve if he think he need air support he should call her as she had her fleet was going to be in Solo to make sure Captain Waikiki assassin is captured she was sure that it would take few weeks which was fine by her. Steve had laughed it off and told her that he and his team would handle it that she should enjoy a few week with Dane her better half.


	8. 101

US Military prisoner transport heading towards base air strip from the holding area in POHANG, South Korea.

"One this is castle, requesting an update? Over" voice come over the radio.

"This is One, Commander McGarrett has the prisoner secure over" the communication officer said in to the radio.

Inside the hammer the prisoner Anton Hesse all around scumbag try to kick start small talk with McGarrett.

"You know what's Funny?" Anton said when he didn't get any reaction from anyone of them he continued "you don't look Hawaiian" this got small reaction from McGarrett but not one that Anton was looking for.

Commander McGarrett look at him that then smiled at his team mate before turn back to Anton again.

"You going to tell us everything" Commander said

Anton just continued his conversation cutting the commander off "But you were born there, weren't you?" he asked the Commander.

Steve just gave him the right act saying "every terrorist cell you and Victor help arm. Every supplier you worked with, all your trafficking associates. Everyone you've ever sold weapons to".

Anton replied "Chasing my brother and I around the world for five years like a little doggy looking for a bone. You don't think we'd do our homework on you?"

Just has Anton finish say this Steve Phone rings and so Steve pulls out his phone from is secure place on his vest. When he looked at the ID it read Dad Mobile.

"You should get that, you don't talk to you father nearly enough" Anton said.

This gets a reaction from Steve he looks up at the Anton. He may have looked calm but inside he was stemming.

Steve answers the phone with simple word "Dad".

Steve hears John voice flow in to his ear "Hay Champ".

Steve instantly picks up to warning and we see the face Steve make that we come to know as aneurism face.

"You all right" He asked his father.

In McGarrett's house in O'ahu, Hawaii John McGarrett is stripped arm chair in his study with Victor holding a gun to his head.

"Who are these People, Steve?" John McGarrett asked his son.

Before Steve could answer his father's kidnapper "Now I know were you get it from you got a tough old man here."

While Steve listens to Victor, Steve writes down a note for Communication Officer to pass on the HPD It read send Honolulu Police Officers to his father's house O'ahu.

"Steve, we both have something to lose here. So listen to me every carefully I'm offering you a trade. Your father for my brother" Victor said.

The only reply he get from Steve is "your smart enough to know that will every happen".

"I appreciate the compliment. Are you smart enough?" Victor asked him.

What Steve did not know was that Victor was not only one in his father's house at the time he had other a computer programmer in study with him. He was so caught up with his father situation that he did not think on his father words. While Steve and Victor talked the little man was working on the computer.

"Come on Victor you know how this works we don't negotiate with terrorists" Steve tells him.

"Make an exception" Victor said to tell Steve.

Mena while the little man on the lat top had triangulating the signal once he had the Steve position he pick up the hand held radio and "Ghost to one, I've triangulated the cell signal the convoy is ten miles west of your position" the small man said in to the radio.

Mean While Steve tells Victor "I'm not going to negotiate like this?" Steve and his team were unaware that they have been compromised.

"Are we negotiating now?" Victor asked

To this Steve yells in to the phone "you kill him, you get nothing".

John told Victor "give me the phon, please. I can get him help you. He'll listen to me. He's my son"

Victor put the phone to John McGarrett right ear. John says to Steve "listen to me, champ"

Steve cut him off by saying "Dad, I'm going to get you out of there all right? Don't you worry about it?"

John said "I'm sorry I lied to you"

Steve cut him off again by saying "what, lied to me about what? What are you talking about?"

John said "I love you son, I didn't say it enough. Whatever these people want Steve, don't give it to them, don't you give it to them?"

Steve said "Dad, Dad" he say in to the phone. Steve he hear loud thud.

Victor takes the phone way from John and then he pistol wipes John McGarrett with butt of the gun.

Victor yells in to the phone "NO MORE GAMES! I'm taking my brother NOW"

"I swear to God I will hunt you down and I kill you" Steve yells over phone to Victor Hesse.

That point Anton Hesse who was listen to the conversation the hold time between Steve and Victor say to Steve "hey Boom" with small smile Anton think he going free.

This gets Steve attention once again this time it takes Steve only mint to make the connection. Steve didn't get chance to tell his tame what he was about to happened when a chopper appeared in front of the convoy with a rocket it take out the front truck.

Communication Officer gets on the radio for back up "Transform we are under attack. Taking rockets and small arms fire by hostile air".

Then the chopper turn toward to he last truck taken it out the diver and co diver out with armour piercing bullets which left the hammer wear Hesse with handful of seal stranded.

The Seal exited the transporters exposing themselves to gunfire from the chopper.

"Move it, get down, on you left side" one yell at the others.

"It on your right side Sargent, Sir" one yells out.

"We taken a-lot of fire here" one yells at the others.

"Come on, take cover" soldier

The communication officer asked for back up and they jump off the truck to the ground. Soldier said "let go, come on" just has they got out of the way the rocket took out the last truck.

Four men parasailed down from Chopper and Steve shoot one of them on the way down from one of the two choppers. The men manage to take one of the Seals down.

"Man down, watch cover, move" said one of the soldiers.

The remaining Seal sue the convoy as cover as they fired back. Steve and his 2CI shared a look and then small nodded at one other if one was not looking for it you would miss it.

"Men pull out" Steve 2CI said

Steve grabbed Anton by his vest saying "come here" he pushed Anton threw the hatch on top of the hammer to it roof. Returning fire at the chopper give Steve and Anton time to jump off the seal on the ground give cover.

Get on his feet Steve get hold of Anton again say "come on, come on, come here" he pulled Anton long behind the hammer for cover. He turns around and finds a man pointing rifle at him and so Steve pull Anton in front of him for cover that is until a flow soldier come in between Anton and the gunman.

"No, No get down" the soldier turned to face the man before he could fire the man, the man fired and the soldier when down Steve threw Anton behind him and shoot half the clip in to him. Then he threw the rifle down to the ground and pulled out the hand gun and pointed it at the Anton. Who had pulled out a hand gun from fallen soldier and pointed the gun at Steve.

"No, No don't do it. Put it down" Steve yelled at Anton.

When Anton move to shoot the gun and before he could Steve fired two shoots in to Anton's shoulders. Anton fell backwards in to barbwire and cut his neck on the right side.

"Steve said "No, No come on Anton" when Steve couldn't find pules Steve knew with Anton's dead he could save his father.

"No, no, no" Steve keep saying

When his phone rings once again he knows that it is Victor and he really didn't want to answer this call but knows he has too.

Victor asked "what happen?"

Steve can barely get the words out "Victor listen"

Victor cuts Steve off by asking "Put Anton on the phone?"

It was followed up with "My brother is dead isn't he?"

Steve tries again "listen…"

Once again Steve was cut off "isn't he? Victor asked and taken one step back from john McGarrett he point the gun right against his head and say "Then so is your father" pull the trigger Killing John McGarrett and setting chain of events that will lead both him and Steve to greatest fight of they lives.

Steve yell at the top of his lungs "No….." in to the phone.

Mean while at Solo Base Captain Hanna and few of Seal team three where in the shooting rang. Amy Hanna hold body stiffing and she scowl her face.

"What wrong" Dane asked know his wife so well he know something had happen to Steve. Before she could answer a Petty Officer had told her that she was requested to the RDML office where she was informed of her father's passing. He had told her that she would be on the plain back to O'ahu, Hawaii with her brother.

Amy was hold in her feeling as she walked slowly to her room she text her husband to meet her there where she told Dane what she was told and what she would feel at the shooting rang was mix of hurt, angry and guilt the add to that my own guilt and grief it was so overwhelming.

"Steve must have lost it for mint or two" Dane said

"Can you blame him, he heard the hold thing Dane" Amy told him

Amy and her husband was in her room packing when there was tap at the door when Dane answer the door Steve was stand on the other side in his formal whites with bag in hand and his jacket threw over the bag.

"Steve" Amy said

The tow siblings hug each other let go of the grief that they both held on too once they were in each other arms it was the only time they both knew that it was save for one other. Been twins the two had always had felt one others moods and at early age they both realized that for both they safety waited to let lose only in each other company when they were overwhelmed.

Pulling part Amy asked "Catherine did you tell her?"

Steve nodded his head and add in dry low voice "She on way to Hawaii and will meet us at the air strip".

"What about Marry?" She asked

Steve sigh before replying "Couldn't get threw I left a message on her cell phone, at home with her boyfriend Luke. He said he passes on the message if he remembers, I still don't under what she sees in him"

"He will not stick around too much longer last time I was in LA he give the impressions that he liked Marry friend Caroline" Amy told her brother

"Come let get you tow on that plane back home" Dane said

"Can wait to get me out of the way" Amy asked which let little laugh out of Steve.

"the sooner you two get to Hawaii the sooner the memorial service can be held the faster you two can track down this SOB and hopefully hurt him badly" Dane said

They nodded their heads and were on the way to the air strip where a 717 was waiting to take them back home.

Steve and Amy were on board 717 sitting in cockpit with the pilot he had pushed the plane to it limit.

"Honolulu approach, Reach 717, level at 3000" the pilot said

An operator at Honolulu approach said "717 turn left 010, maintain 3000 unit established on approach"

The pilot made small talk by asked "how long since you been home?"

"It's been a while" Steve said

"Five years nine months fifteen days" Amy said

Both Amy and Steve eye showed sadness and anger.

The pilot says "Sir I got a call for you from the Governor of Hawaii"

Amy and Steve shared a known look before he answer the call. Once the 717 touched down Steve and Amy exit the Plane and was meet by Catherine, Steve's wife. He pulls her in to tie hug and kissed the top of her head. Have his wife in his arms and his twin by his side was just want he needed.

He told his wife and sister about the call he had the with Governor and it was agreed that Steve would meet up with the two of them at the memorial service there was would be a lot of Police offers and a lot more of service man from John time in the Navy.

Steve was standing on the Pearl Harbour where the USS Missouri was docked. Steve stood at the end of the docks facing the ocean when he heard a female voice say "Commander" from behind he turn to face the voice and replied "Governor"

They shake hands and the Governor Say "thanks for agreeing to see me. I'm so sorry about your lost"

Steve who wants to move the meet long he asked "Is this about the investigation?"

"We have alerts all across the Islands" Governor said

Steve told the Governor "you won't find victor Hesse with roadblocks and search warrants. He's gone underground until he can find a safe way to leave here"

The Governor says "I'd like to help you get what you came back here for. Let's walk. Your father death was wake up call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii which why I am put together a task force and I want you to run it"

Steve smile Amy had told joking about it on plane after the call. He told the governor "you don't even know me".

"I know your resume. Annapolis, five years Navy Intelligence, six years with the seals your superiors say that you are the best that they have seen…" governor was cut off

Steve told her "Let me stop you right there. I've been tracking Victor Hesse for five years. If he was bold enough to surface, I promise you he already has a exit strategy plan and he knows I know it which means I can barely afford the hour it's gonna take to bury my father let alone stand here talking to you. Excuse me"

Steve walked pass the governor but he was stop dead in his tracks at her next words. "I can help you find this son of bitch with full Immunity and Means. Your task force will have blanket authority to go after guy like Hesse and get them off MY ISLAND. Your rules my backing, no red tape and I promise you Commander what you see what you get" she told him.

She want little to for to sale her story with put Steve on his guard he turn to face her

"Here what I see, an election year coming up and a politician who in needs that PR, who's willing to do whatever it takes including bring me to Pearl Harbour where my Grandfather was killed so I Might feel some kind of obligation to fulfil my family destiny. Is that about right governor?" he asked her

"None of those things make me feel less responsible. I knew your father Commander this is Personal for me too" Governor said.

"Pass" was all Steve said to the governor.

Governor gives Steve a card with her private number and tells Steve to think about it. Steve looks at it has the governor walked away.

A familiar male voice from Steve childhood says "She a smart lady that one" Steve looked at the person and try to put name to the face. The person asked "Steve McGarrett right?"

Steve says to him "I know you!"

"You better, Chin Ho Kelly" the person replied

Steve laughed and replied "Chin Ho Kelly, Kakui High school" Chin laughed long with Steve.

Steve adds Point at Chin "you were a great quarterback"

To which Chin Replies "ho that's every kind of you to say considering you broke all my records". He smiled at the end.

"Aw that was a long time ago" Steve tell him and the two became to walk long the board walk.

"I heard that you become a cop" Steve asked Chin

"I worked with your father in the 7th. He taught me everything I know about wearing a badge" Chin said.

"Looks like you move on to greener pastures?" Steve told him

Chin tell Steve "well let's just say that Honolulu PD and I had a disagreement about my job description but your father understood he stay my friend and I know that cost him something. I only wish there was some way I could pay him back. Now that you here maybe you can do something?"

"What you mean?" Steve asked Chin

Chin replied "I heard that chief of police put a Haole on your father murder investigation word is he fresh meat from the mainland which means he has no clue how this island words"

After catch up with Chin about the old day in school and his years that he worked with Steve's father Steve leaves to meet up with his two favourite girls his wife and his twin sister for the funeral.

There were lot of police officers and few service men who had service with John or knew John from his days in the navy. Amy had enjoy the story that had told about John days in the navy and few police officers that was there had nice things to say about John McGarrett yet all Amy could think about was why it took the police so long to get the her father's house? It seem that the question that will go un-answered for the remaining members of the McGarrett family.

Steve talked to his wife and sister about what he was told by Chin Ho Kelly and the Governor. He told them about his plan to go to father's house to do his own investigation in around the crime scene. He wife did like the idea of him going in without any back up even thro she knew he could take care of himself.

His sister on other hand who knew him so well just told him "make sure that you have you service weapon with you at all times".

"Promise me that you be careful?" Catherine asked him

He kiss her and told her "I promise, you too" then look at his sister and add "Both of you"

"I will transport Catherine back to the big E myself on my way back to the fleet" Amy told him

Amy put Governor Card that Steve give her back in to his pocket tell him when he give her that look she just says "I know you, something will come up and the investigation will hit wall at which time you end up taking the Job just so you can go on with investigation and on that note you are going the card so you can call the governor. Call me or Catherine if you need any help?"

With that said she and Catherine go in to navy vehicle which was there for they use for visit. Steve stood and watch as the car that held his sister and wife in drives way before he head over to his father house which now belonged to his family and his sisters.

Steve was now in the seal mood has he goes threw the crime scene that was once his father's study. He take photos of bloody foot print and a pram print at his father desk where is nice little space where a tap top could have been used and he knew that his father was school who hated computers.

Steve end up in the garage where he uncovers the car that he father got for them to do up together only John or Steve ever got around to it. When he turn around he see the tool box with Champ on it which was his started to understand his father's words "listen to me Champ" play over again in his head. Champ with word that his father had call him out of the blue. The word Champ Steve's father has never once called Steve in his hold life.

Inside he finds evidences to an investigation that his father was working on. There was old furnisher key from the 1940's. There were photos of what looks like a car boom and postcards from Japan. There was an old tape recorder with a tape still inside.

Steve hit the play on the recorder and his father voice start to inform him "I can't continue this investigation in to the police department from the inside. I don't trust the people I work with so I'm gonna to have to do this on my own. It's all about the KEY I just don't know what it's for. I have only been able to find two sources…." Hearing the front door Steve off the tape rescored and put it back in to the tool box and reaches from his services weapon.

"Get your hands up don't move" voice came from the front of the 1974 Mercury Marquee. A short man with gun in hand pointed to at Steve. Steve pointed his weapon at the at the unknown man and the two of them held each other at gun point both of them unwilling to back down.

Steve and unknown man looked at one other while at gun point and say together "who are you?"

To which the unknown man answer first "I am Detective Danny Williams"

Steve tell him in return "Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. This is my father's house"

Danny tells Steve "put your weapon down now"

To which Steve replies "I'm not putting my Weapon down, SHOW ME YOUR ID" he yells at the police officers.

Danny replies "you show me you're ID"

Steve says "I am not putting my gun down"

To which the Detective replies "neither am I"

Steve advise him "use your free hand to take out your ID"

Danny asked "Please after you"

Steve asks "at the same time?"

Danny repeats "at the same time?"

Steve says "yah at the same time?"

Danny asks "what like on the count of three?"

Steve says "ok, three good"

Danny starts to count "one" the both move the their free hand towards their ID "two" both put out their ID "three" show one other they ID while the hold time they were holding gun at one other. Once they both are sure of who the other is they put way their guns.

Danny is the first to say something "listen I'm really sorry about your father, but you can't be here right now this is active crime scene"

Steve says "doesn't seem to be every active"

Danny said "I can't share any information with you"

Steve give Danny information that he know the Detective have missed "Hesse wasn't in there alone when my father was murdered Someone was sitting at the desk in the study there was a space cleared for a 13 inch laptop, my father hated computers."

Danny who thinks that all military personal or anyone else tell him how to run a police investigation try to keep calm say "I'm gonna to have to ask you again, you gotta leave"

Steve seeing that this Detective was not going to listen to the word he has to say on the matter. He stood up and says "you got it". Steve trys to take his father tool box with him only to have the other round of conversation with the police officer about it.

Danny says "and you can leave the box that is evidences you know that"

Steve says "I came with it"

Danny said "No you didn't come here with it. I can see the dust void it left here on the counter. What in the box?"

Steve asked "how long have you been with Honolulu PD"

Danny says "none of your business, what are you Barbara Walters?"

Steve replied "it is if you are investigating my father death."

Danny says "I am and I like to get back to that the sooner you leave the sooner that I can"

Steve again try to leave with the his father tool box and again Danny stops him this time Danny says "Leave the box or get arrested all right"

Steve asked "you gonna call for back up"

Danny said "an Ambulance"

Steve put down the tool box on the hood of the car and pulls out his phone.

Danny said "thank you"

Steve replied "don't thank me yet"

Steve the calls someone not ell the police officer who he was calling Danny asked "what are you doing?"

Steve signal to him wait a mint and wait for the phone on the other end to be answered.

Steve says in to the phone "Yeah, Governor Jameson please. Tell her that is Steve McGarrett"

Danny how didn't believe him says "please"

Steve put the phone on speaker to show Danny that it was indeed the Governor he was calling.

Female voice can be hard from the other side of the line say "Commander, Governor Jameson here. What can do for you?"

Danny who can't believe it says "Kidding me"

Steve said to the Governor "Governor I take the job" taken the speak phone off he listen to what governor said.

Steve replied in the phone "No let's just say that I found something that change my mind"

When asked if he like sometime to before starting her replied "No Immediately"

When Go0vernor asked about his navy duty he replied "I transfer to the reserves and I'll run your task force"

These words get Danny attention and he look up at Steve.

Steve said "right now"

When told he has if he went to start the job this mint.

Steve reply "ok"

He hold up his right hand repeats what governor tells him to say "I Stephen J McGarrett does solemnly declare upon my hour and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law. Thank you Governor" he puts his phone way and left his father tool box and declares his crime scene by saying "Now it my crime scene".

He talked to his wife and informed her that had transfer to the reserves due to the fact that he was now running Hawaii task force while he looking to the his father death. She did really like that idea of Steve not have military trained men for back up but she told him that she would support him in anyways she can. His investigation took him to the police station to talk with police captain.

That afternoon Steve nocking on the door on old run of mill Motel and Steve wait for Danny to open the door in the rain.

Steve said "I swing by your precincts spoke to your captain he said that you requested a wire to be put on someone named Fred Doran tell me about him."

Danny taking pity on him said "come in"

Steve "is this your kid?"

Danny said "yeah, stunning detective work"

Steve said "you don't actually let her stay here with you, do you?" looking around the room.

Danny fired back "what are you Nanny 911?"

Steve then asked "So what you know about this guy Doran?"

Danny asked "Oh, surely you don't need my help right"

Steve said "enlighten me"

Danny tells Steve "He's a suspected arms dealer. Spend two years in Maui correctional for weapon possession. He currently a person of interest, on an unrelated homicide. The weapon was ever found"

Steve who didn't see the connection between this guy and his father death he asked "so what's he got to do with my father's case"

Danny replied "when I ran ballistics comparison of the bullet that killed your dad I got hit to the Doran investigation. See I think the first thing Hesse do on this Island was hook up with Doran and get a gun"

Steve said "Maybe Doran still knows where he is, so let go talk to him"

Danny said "whoa, whoa. Excuse me are you suffering from dementia. This is no longer my case"

Steve told him "your captain said you transfer in from New Jersey six months ago. Your eyes are still fresh"

Danny said "you know, uh, I appreciate it, but my psych is not for other six weeks"

Steve said "fold out bed, No ring on your finger. You obversely moved here to be closer to your daughter, which means in between visits all you got is your job, you take pride in it. That what I looking for"

Danny who ever been good at handling facing his failings told Steve "yeah but you know what? It's guys like you that think they know how to do everything better and that only makes my job harder"

Steve said "you no choice detective the Governor gave me Jurisdiction and I'm making you my partner. We going to get on great" with that Steve left Danny stand in the room alone.

In the car on the way to Doran Danny cut off the incoming call when he see the caller ID putt off the call.

Steve said "I take it that your marriage did not end to will?"

Danny said "no it would have if my ex not remarried and dragged my daughter to this pineapple infested hellhole"

Steve asked "you don't like the beach?"

Danny said "I don't like the beach"

Steve asked "who don't like the beach"

Danny tells him "I like cities, you know? Skyscrapers, no tsunamis, No jellyfish"

Steve asked him "tell me you can swim?"

Danny tells him "can I swim!"

Steve asked "you don't know how to swim?"

Danny said "I swim, I swim for survival. I don't swim for fun"

Steve said "all right"

Danny phone ring again and this time he answer it with a "yes dear" when he find out that his talking to his daughter and not his ex. Danny feel lighter and talked to his daughter "yeah monkey" he said in to the phone and tell his daughter "no no, I thought you were your mom" after been told that everyone love Mr. Hoppy her new bunny Danny said "I so glad everyone like Mr Hoppy" after hearing how happy and up beat his daughter was about there weekend to together he said "I am excited too babe, we're going have so much fun this weekend" then he sign off the call with Danno love you".

Steve asked "who's Danno?"

Danny said "don't, just don't"

Steve said "Okay"

Danny said "thank you"

Arriving at Doran place Steve was out of the car even before Danny had pulled the handbrake.

Danny call Steve back by tell him "Yeah, yeah Doran is shooter we shouldn't be doing this with out back up"

Steve who sue to working alone to working with a team of forty couldn't understand what Danny was talking about and just replied "you are the back up"

Danny says to himself "I am the back up, I hate him, and I hate him so much" before get out of the car.

Steve walked up head setting a fast pace Danny call out to him "yeah slow down" as he was unable to keep up with Steve.

They hear yelling in the Doran house when they get to the address both of them pull they guns out and Steve signals for Danny to take his place on the other side of the front door and just had he do a girl rush out of the front door and stop dead when she see Steve and before she could yell out Danny grabbed her from back pull her out of view of the door.

Doran yells at his girlfriend "get your ass back here. Jaycee, Jaycee" he followed her towards the front door. When he sees the shadows threw the frosted glass he grabs his gun.

However when Danny covers young lady month with his hand to keep her from wronging Doran she bites him and run to the door yelling cops. Doran Shoot threw the hall and hits Danny he goes fly backwards threw a window.

Steve yells "Danny"

Danny "GO, GO, GO" he yells back at Steve.

And so Steve chases him threw the house and out the back room window down the street and around the block that was until Doran took a young lady hostage.

Doran yell at the Steve "Put your gun down"

Steve said "we don't have to do this man"

Doran yells at Steve again "I said put GUN DOWN NOW" get louder with each word.

Steve said to him "you sold a weapon to Victor Hesse, I'm not after you I want him"

Doran said Steve "I am not talking to you"

Steve yells at him "where is he"

Doran yells at Steve "I said I not talking to you, NOW put down the gun or I kill her. Don't think I'll do I will do. I Kill her RIGHT NOW"

Steve put his hands up with his gun still in hand when Doran point the gun at him shorts were fire and glass shattered from behind Doran and he hit the floor die. Steve point his gun toward were the short come from only to find Danny standing about twenty feet way and so Steve lowed his weapon.

While Danny was been see to by EMT Steve when threw the house looking for any clue of way about of Victor Hesse his father killer. When a sound behind a padlock door got his attention he pulled out his gun and shot the lock off and pulled open the door to find and young girl in her late teens tie up. When he moved to free her she back in to the far corner and so Steve talk to her as he free her only when she would not come out he talked to her in chines and found out her name is Chen Chi and what happened to her.

After see to her safety Steve in formed Danny what he had come across however Danny was not wanting to know any of what Steve but he was Steve thank him for Saving his life and say that he was sorry for get him short and so the tow of them have other fight this time Steve twisted Danny hand behind his back when Danny did not take his finger out of Steve face

Steve said "what did I tell you I warned you"

Danny said "what are you a ninja?"

Steve said "in front of this entire nice people"

Danny said "okay"

Steve said "now you don't have to like me, but right now there's no one else to do this job"

Danny replied to this "okay, let me up" and once Steve had let him up Danny push him in the jaw and walk way he tells Steve "you're right I don't like you"

Steve reaction to Danny action is one of shock and he rubs his jaw and said "son of …" cutting himself off before he said something he would later kick himself for.

In car Steve who is sure hear chat around him try to kick start a conversation by asked Danny how the arm is?

Danny tell him "let just not talk"

Steve asked "you mean right now or ever again"

Danny tell him "Just both Okay"

Steve tell him "you know I think I know why your wife left you"

Danny said "really"

Steve said "yeah your are every sensitive"

He soon comes to regret start this topic in the first place when Danny rips in to him.

Danny state "sensitive, I am sensitive!"

Steve said "yeah"

Danny rips in to Steve "when did you come to the conclusion I was sensitive? Was it when a bullet was tearing through my flesh? Is that when I seem sensitive to you? I'm really happy that you have G I Joe thousand yards stare from chasing shoe beamers around the world Okay. But in civilised society it's the unspoken glue that separates us from jackals and hyenas"

Steve asked "jackals and hyenas?"

Danny told him "the animal planet, whatever okay? Rule number one if you get somebody shoot you Apologies. You don't wait for a special occasions like birthdays."

Steve cuts him off stay "yeah man I am sorry okay, I side I'm sorry, I'm sincerely sorry that's what I was trying to tell you lest year when this conversation first started"

Danny tell Steve "your apology is noted acceptance is pending"

Steve tell him "you let me know now"

Danny said "yeah I'll let you know"

Steve tell Danny "make the next left here"

Danny asked "Why"

Steve tells him "I think I know some one who can help us"

They go to see John old partner Chin Ho Kelly who was on the police force for 15 years before he was left his much love job due to the IA investigation that leaded no where leaving Chin outcaste with family as well. Steve knew that Chin would tup up a fight before he could be convinced to join them when three of them sat down for little chat.

Steve show Chin photo the girl on his phone and tells him "her name is Chen Chi"

Chin asked "where did you find her?"

Steve replied "locked in house, she came here for a new life and they turned her in to a prostitute. The guy we looking for his high-profiled Victor Hesse CIA, FBI, Interpol he is on everybody radar which mean he didn't land here and get his passport stamped. He was back-channelled in"

Chin after list to what Steve said he replied "Okay and you think that the same network that brought this girl smuggled Hesse in?"

Steve informed Chin that Victor has ties to that world by tell him "He made a fortune trafficking Kids out of Malaysia So"

Chin replied to this by saying "then you looking for snakehead a local Chinese gang that specialise in human smuggling"

Danny asked "Okay, we need a name"

Chin says "are you Kidding? Look at me I'm rubber gun now"

Danny tells Chin "come on your were on the force for 15 years"

Chin tell them "Okay, I know a guy who has ties to that world"

Steve says "great get an intro"

Chin said "forget it, he's a former confidential informant. He trusts no one, especially Haoles.

Steve tell him "you talk to him then"

Chin replied "I am busy"

Danny asked "you are busy, what are you expecting a crime wave in the gift shop this afternoon?"

Chin tellers them "Look I can't be cop any more"

Steve who knew the story saw his chances to bring up the topic and he took it by asking Chin "why not?"

Chin said "because I just can't, you understand. HPD accused me of taking payoffs. Os I am the last person the department wants to see wearing a badge"

Chin stood up and tells the other tow "I gotta go"

Danny said "this going so well"

Steve had no other choice now he wanted Chin on his team and so he asked point blank "Did you take money?" for everyone to hear.

Chin stoped and turns to face him saying "excuse me?"

Steve turns to face him in the chair that he was still in and asked again "did you take the money?"

Chin looked him in the eyes and said "no"

Steve get up from the Sit and said "then came with us and we don't have talk about this again EVER. This is your ticket back into the game. Call it payback, call it whatever you want I don't care but I need you"

Chin asked "how do you know you can trust me?"

Steve simple relied "because my old man did" and that all it took to convinces Chin to join the team.

The three of them go to the ice stand where Chin greeted every large islander who turn out to be the owner of the Ice stand. Steve end up give the man all of his cash and standing by the car in XL sized T-shirt with Kamekona face on while chin talk to the man alone.

While they wait for chin a little girl came up to them and asked Steve he was cop and when he said no she tell him that he look like a cop. Steve who was more the little annoyed tell the girl to go find her mom. It was Danny that manage to save face by give the little girl a stuff bunny that he had got his daughter that morning only to find out that her Step-father Stan had got her white Bunny name Mr Hoppy for pet. When Chin come back Steve tells him "you better have name" with tie smile which make him look little crazy.

Back at the State police task force head-quoters main area Chin was look up the trap sheet he turns the laptop round to face Danny and Steve. Danny was sitting on Chin left and Steve is standing in front of the desk where Chin is working.

Chin tells them "Sang Min came here from china 8 years ago. According to my man Kamekona he runs the import, Export business. Hesse could have used him to get on and off the island"

Danny adds "Let's say this guy is for real he not got no-reason to tell us where Hesse is"

Steve said "we find some leverage twist his arm with it"

Chin asked "define leverage?"

Steve said "a simple bait and trap, Wire up a undercover send him in"

Chin tell them "only one problem malihini that might work on the mainland but we on island less than million people which mean the bad guys know the good guys. So we need to look for our bait outside the box"

Steve asked "I take it that you have the perfect guy in mind"

To which Chin replied "oh yeah"

The next stop for our three men was the beach where they find them self watch young lady surfing.

Danny asked "that your cousin?"

Chin tell them "choose you next words carefully" and as if after thought he adds "both of you"

Danny says "she every talented"

Chin tells them "oh yeah, she's off the charts spent three years on the pro circuit before she blew out her knee. Kid was devastated. Had to re-invent herself decided to wear a badge she graduates from the police academy in a week. Unfortunately she family, which means HPD, will ever take her seriously.

She get rammed from the side by other suffer and come up the beach.

Steve asked "are you sure she ready for this she has no Street experience"

When she catches up with guy that hits her while surfing she decked him one impressing Steve and Danny. When she comes up with them Chin introduces Detective Danny William and Commander Steve McGarrett to Kono.

Steve said "nice right cross"

Kono said "no man that was love tap"

Steve moved the meeting along by say "your cousin tells us you're graduating from the police academy next week. How would like to earn a little extra credit before you do?"

Kono said "I'm listening"

And so Steve give Kono a chance to proof herself during the uncover job to find his father killer.

It was now little after 4 in the afternoon and when Danny come in to the Steve house where he looking up some information on the guy that was in the house with Hesse when his father was Killed.

Danny said "Yo, I spoke to Chin he's setting up the meet with Sing Min. I got that surveillance equipment you asked for"

Steve no looking up from the laptop he asked Danny "Do you recognise this guy?"

Danny says "no who is it?"

Steve answer him by tells him "Jovan Etienne. His file says he worked for the Russians as a computer programmer in SVR. He was here when my father was murdered. I found his palm prints in the study, a partial boot prints in here"

Danny asked "how do you know the boot prints didn't belong to Hesse?"

Steve answer him "Hesse wears a size 11 like me, expect double E. The prints I found were smaller. Hesse gets his footwork custom made. Direct-injected polyurethane mid-sole with a natural all-rubber out-sole"

Danny said "huh, your uh brain must be a miserable place. I need a beer"

In the back of McGarrett house they watch the wave and talk.

Steve asked "you ever gonna tell me what Danno means?"

Danny replied "yeah when you tell me what in the box"

Steve said "Truth us I don't know yet. All I know is that my father wanted me to find it. Right now it's just a puzzle"

Danny says "Me and Grace we like puzzles"

Steve says "you're a good father"

Danny tells him "yeah, Maybe. I don't know. You know there's three ways off looking at it. One – I could get myself Killed chasing some meth-head scumbag, then what kind of father would I be?"

Steve tells Danny "I always looked up to my father for that. You know the sacrifices he made. I'm sure Grace is gonna feel the same way"

Danny says "yeah maybe. Either that or she might think I'm just a selfish son of a bitch. Because the truth is this is all I got. I need this I wanna do what I'm good at. I wanna be reminded I'm good at what I do. Id that means having to put up with your twisted belief that you are never wrong so be it"

Steve asked "so what's the third?"

Danny said "Well even if I tell myself this isn't permanent this is grace's home now and it my job to keep it safe.

Steve phone ring and he answered the phone and it tuned out to be Chin who was calling to tell him that Sang Min bought the pitch. After he tells Chin good work and hang up.

Danny asked "what you got"

Steve tells him "that was chin, Sang Min bought the pitch. He's meets Kono tomorrow"

Danny tells him "Still no guarantee He's gonna tell us where Hesse is"

Steve said "he has to this is the only chance I have of finding the man who Killed my father"

The next day in the van as they set for the meet Kono is wearing a Sunday dress and her hair loss and bear feet she look younger that she is.

Steve said "alright guys Kono is in play" she walks in to Sang min hind out.

Danny as the wire all set up and tell then other two "hear go"

Chin tells Kono threw the ear peace "Okay Kid. Just get him to say how he's smuggling these people off the island"

The three man listen to Sang Min tell Kono "My friend tells me that you need my help"

Kono tell Sang Min in low tone "I have an aunt and uncle in Nanjing they would every much like to live here"

Sang Min said "I can have your family here within a week. Getting them out of China is easy. Paying for it that's the hard part"

Kono said "I have money"

Sang Min said "Do you mind if I ask what you do?"

She answered him "I work at the cannery on Pacific and weekends as a housekeeper at the royal Hawaiian"

Sang Min said "two Jobs, every commendable. Only I'm afraid the kind of money we're talking about might be out of reach unless of course we could find some other from of payment" has he say this is walk slowly towards her and now is standing in front of her after to close for Chin liking.

Sang Min run his hand threw her hair and find Sand particles and asked "what kind of person working two jobs has time to go to the beach"

Danny said in the Van "right that it pull the plug let get her out of there"

Chin just told him "relax the Kid can handle herself"

Danny said "yeah if he smells a trap he's gonna to kill her all right?"

Chin just said "trust me"

The Danny and Chin turn they attention back to Kono has she tells Sang Min "I surf during my lunch hour"

Sang min tells her "or maybe you a cop" and then asked his men "did any one check her for a wire?"

One of the men said "we checked her when she came in"

Sang Min said "Maybe you missed it" then turn to around has he tells her "Take off your dress, so that I know you're not wearing a wire" Kono was slow moved to remove her dress and once it was off Sang min said to her "turn around slowly"

He walked around her moving her hair out of the way and then me walked over to his desk and sit down at it as Kono asked "I'd like to put my dress back on now"

I take a photo of her on his phone and Kono asked "what are you…" her voice is little lost and so she try again "what are you doing"

Sang Min tells her "I am gonna to send this photo to a friend of mine"

Steve says "Okay we got a wire on that phone trace the call Danny"

He listen to Sang min had to say while Danny trace the call "and he going to show it to his friends and if recognizes you your dead"

Danny tells the others "Mobile number unlisted"

Steve asked "you got a Location?"

When Danny did say anything Steve asked "Danny"

Danny said "ringing inside my precinct"

Chin said "you got a mole in here"

Sang Min get a message tell him that Kono is a cop and so the three guy moved in Danny by the front door and Chin by the back door while the guys where take they place Kono fight of tow of the men just as number three moved towards her van come threw the wall hitting the big man moving toward Kono. Steve steps out.

Kono told him "You're early"

Steve asked "you all right?"

Just then Danny came threw the front door yelling "down, down on the floor now Down and put your hands behind your back"

Steve yell "yeah let me see your hands"

Sang Min takes out gun and Danny who spots it first yells out "GUN" informed the others on his team. And all heel breaks loss Shots were fire when yelling of "Get Down" and in shot out Sang Min get way.

Steve asked "anybody hurt?"

Kono first to replied "Good", follow by Danny "GOOD", and with Chin Ho last place "good".

Steve goes father Sang Min they hear Tyres screeching. Steve Shoots a hold clip at the car coursing Sang Min to crash in to fraters box Steve reloaded his gun and moved up the front of the car from the driver side of the of the car yelling "keep your hands on the steering wheel"

Steve open the door and said "out of the car right now" and pulls Sang Min down on the ground and say "hands behind you head" all while keep his gun pointed the back of the Sang Min's head. Chin and Danny join Steve for back up when he asked them "are you clear?"

Then Chin hear something sound coming from in side the container he said "we got movent here"

Danny said "Go head, Go head I got you"

Chin make movent to open the box and Danny and he find it is full of people.

Steve asked "Danny" when he did answer Steve asked again "Danny" when Danny turned to faces Steve his face said it all there was no need for words.

Steve wait for police car to bring Chen Chi, he helped her out of the car and hand her to her parents after which he join Chin who is questioning Sang Min.

Chin played the tape for Sang Min and tells him "laser audio surveillance you don't need a wire to get a confession out of your hupo ass. .

Sang Min tell Chin "I'm gonna sue you for entrapment and when I'm done collecting I am going to find that hottie you sent in here and this time I gonna be less of a gentleman"

Chin reacts to this by hitting his side of the head with a think Ash tarry just as Steve walk in.

Chin said "Sorry boss"

Steve said "I didn't see anything"

Sang Min yelled "you didn't see anything? Son of a bitch hit me"

Steve said "you wanna file a report you'll need a witness. Do you wanna file a report?"

Sang Min said "I wanna go to jail now"

Chin who worked up yell at Sang Min "where is he, Where is HESSE?" that last word was said with hate.

Steve asked "what about your wife and kid? You know where they are? I do" he show a photo of the his young wife and said "She's getting her nails done on Kalakaua Avenue " he put out other photo this time of his son and add "and your boy is at his private school in Diamond head" Steve turn the photos around and look at the photo of the young boy and tells Sang Min "I wonder what he's gonna think when he finds out that daddy takes kids just like him and puts them on the street to be pumped full of black tar heroin then sold to strangers like animals.

He then Steve face turn towards Sang Min said "you going to Jail that part's not up for negotiation. Your family is about to lose a husband and a father. In my eyes now they're your victims too. The trouble is the law doesn't see it that way. Your wife she's from Rwanda she'll be sent back, they both will. If they're lucky they'll make I to a refugee camp and your son, seven's old enough to hold a gun for the Hutu militia" she Sang Min photo of his wife and son.

He takes way the photos and put them back in the file and said "I can prevent all that but I don't help people who don't help me" he stands there with his arms cross looking down on Sang Min.

Sang Min shakes his head and asked "what kind of cops are you?"

Steve said "the new kind" and with the Sang Min give up Hesse for his family.

On the way to the docks in Police car with Danny in two Steve put call in to the Governor and tells her "Sang Min put Hesse on a cargo ship head for China. The Emma Karl" and before the governor would say anything against it Steve cut her off by say "Governor you want task force that would do whatever was necessary you promise me immunity and means" when the governor try to stop by saying "Not to provoke a diplomatic incident by boarding a Chinese freighter headed for international waters" Steve said "If China is caught snuggling a terrorist trust me they won't say a word. I did my job Governor, I found Hesse. Now you do yours, tell the coast the guard to block the port. That ship is not going anywhere" with that he hangs up on the governor of Hawaii.

When call came in for Danny from his ex and the tow of them when at over the phone about they daughter and when Danny tell his ex to tell Grace that Danno love her before hanging up. Steve gives Danny a look.

Danny tell Steve "Grace was three she try to say my name and all that she could say was Danno that call that came out Danno, Okay?"

Steve asked "That it?"

Danny said "that it, yeah that it"

Steve said "it's cute"

Danny said "shut up"

Steve said "Why can't I think it's cute?

Danny "don't"

Danny said "I don't need you think anything about it, it's between me and my daughter"

Steve said "all right"

Steve takes the last bant and stoped that car when he sees the ship. Steve said "there it is, the Emma Karl"

Danny said "it's take off. How you wanna do this?"

When Steve pull out his gun Danny replied "right"

Steve said "hold on" and with he takes the police car on to the ship's deck. One the car is on the deck of the ship Steve said "cover me I am going to find Hesse"

The both in the deck hard and with bullet fly from all sides it did take long to the two react. Shoot these that shoots at them and they moved forward looking for Hesse.

Hesse find Steve and they both have arm to arm fight while Danny pints the last of the men down. Hesse and Shot Steve in the arm make his gun go flying of onto the side of Army jeep blow. When he get the up hand in the fight and kick Steve off one of boxes on top of the Army jeep Steve tell Hesse "there something about your brother that you should know" while Hesse reload his gun he asked Steve "what about my brother?" and Steve replied "he died the same way you did." Get his gun and shoot Hesse in cheat tow times and Hesse body fell in the water.

Steve reloads his gun and jump up in the box to see if he could see the body only when he hear Danny voice did he look down at him from the top of the box.

Steve tell Danny "hey, get the coast guard to find that body"

Danny asked "what do you want me to with this one"

Steve said "Book him, Danno"

Danny said "what did I tell you about that?" when the man he was sitting top of would not stop moving Danny said "Where are you trying to go? Where? Go ahead. Do you want me to shoot you again? Stop just stop" Steve watch for while the scene had made him smile and with he walked off.

That afternoon long after everyone was look over by the EMT. Steve walked in to they new head office and walk right in to the Danny office and place a card on his table.

Danny asked "what is this?"

Steve said "three nights at Kahala Hotel. Look, I know you're gonna say No"

Danny said "yeah you right I am going say No. what is it with you and my living arrangements?"

Steve said "Grace is coming over this weekend right?"

Danny said "yeah"

Steve said "Okay I heard this place has a pool. You can swim with the dolphins. Just take it" He turns and started to walk out of Danny office

Danny call out "yeah" Steve turn to face him he adds "oh you look ah you look really bad" and then adds "thank you"

Steve said "you're welcome"

The four of them found themselves sitting in the main area of the office and talking. In Steve eyes Kono had proof to him that she can handle herself and so she becomes the four member of the team.

Kono said "Okay guys honestly I think we need a name"

Steve said "a name?"

Danny asked "what kind"

Kono said "yeah something to call ourselves what do you think"

Chin asked "why do we need a name"

Kono said "because we're gonna be working together and it would be cool"

Chin said when he said the name it made Kono and Steve laugh out.

Chin then adds "that it means "no task is too big when done together"

Which get other around of laughter from the others?

Chin said "this is he problem with you Haoles no team spirit no island spirit"

Kono said "no come on we need something cool like strike force"

Chin asked Strike Force?"

Kono said "yes"

Danny said "I hate that so much"

Steve add "you know what I say we keep thinking"


	9. Chapter 9

It had be long few days when Steve final came home he was again remind of the call the tuned his life up side down he push these memory down he was not ready to deal with them yet. Each room of house held some kind of the memory of his childhood the back door that leads two the beach was replaced once when he had accidentally set one of his experiments off as he had set it up in door way face the door and he had got himself and sister Amy in a lot of treble and she had told him to take it out more then once. The glass on that door had been replaced more times that he cares to remember. One time it was due to the fact that he and his friend Tom was thronging the football around and it had gone threw the glass due to Tom wild through.

He look around the Study again there was no evidence of any murder in the room now. He has been here for an almost a week now. He remembers to well falling of the book-shelf when he climbed it imaging it was rocky cliff face. Shaking his head clear of that painful memory he move on to the live room where he and his family had watch TV together. He remembers one night he couldn't sleep he was eight or nine at the time and he had come down to find his mom and dad cuddle up together sleep on the couch not wonting to wake them he made his way out the beck deck where he watched the wave of the ocean until he felt a sleep he never did find out the next morning just how he come to be in his own bed in his room.

Turn off the lights and locking doors he made his way upstairs. First thing he did yesterday afternoon was move out of his old room he had moved in his father's room which was now his and his wife room well that was when she was on shore leave. He had move Amy out of her old room which she end up sharing with their little sister Marry when they were kids. He moved Amy into his old room which could be locked and the likely hood that Amy would be stay here was next to none even thro it was batter odds that Amy would visit more so that Marry. Steve had always been close to his twin Amy more than his little sister Marry who only come to Steve when she was in trouble and was in need of his help. Amy had told him once that if Marry had come cry to her that the likely hood that she leave Marry to rot in some jail cell was high.

The two sisters had never got on well with one other when they were kids and just as they were starting to get long they father had send them the of to mainland and the two girls ever really got a chance to get to know one a other plus it did not help any that the two were so different from one other. Amy was tomboys who love getting grease all over by fixing up car or two. She love surfing, Football, playing in the ocean infect it was next to impossible to get her out of the water once she was in, she loves fast cars, helicopters, guns, action films and just like Steve she also like to blow thing up. She was caring, kind and loyal to family, her country and her team who she viewed as second family and god help anyone who rub her the wrong way. She was not to be trifled with she was far to Intelligent and her has photographed memory.

This one time Steve remember getting a kids motorbike that was powered by battery for Christmas it max speed was 50KM and one day while Steve was at his football game Amy had got her hands on it and when he a return home after his team had won he found the bike in the middle of the driveway and dad's tools all around it and not far lay a book called how to fix a motorbikes for dummies. Amy was starting to pack up when she saw Steve standing there and she was covered in grease with this big smile on her face. Steve had nickname her grease monkey that day and then Steve had asked what she did to his bike her smile had gotten wider and all she said was "try it". Steve did try it and found out that it now had a max speed of 110KM and he like it. She had told him "just don't tell mom and dad Okay" from that day she had always beef up everything that Steve got and in return she get to ride them when ever she left like just long as he was not riding them at time.

Steve left Marry things in the room down the end of hallway where she one all her room. He didn't really think that Marry would come back to Hawaii ever again after all she did miss her father's funeral.

Steve made his way to his new room where got ready for bed that night and he sat on the bed and send of a two emails one to his sister and other to his wife. He had told them both about all that had happen the few days that he had been home. He would miss them known the like hood of never see his twin again was all time high. He alone saving grace is that he knows that he will see his wife when ever she gets shore leave.


End file.
